HALFWAY' to the -GRAVE
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: YUNJAE (GS)! "Ada kencing arwah di celanaku! Kau bisa bayangkan seberapa menjijikkannya itu? HA?" / "Lepaskan dalamanmu. Kau tau? Celana dalam, renda, jaring-jaring..." / ingatkan aku untuk menggiling kejantanannya!/ Fantasy/Romance/Suspense/Crime/Hurt-Comfort/
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Summary:

Secara berkala pria menghampiriku. Ada sesuatu tentang statusku sebagai _yeoja_ lajang yang seolah berteriak "goda aku" pada mereka.||| " aku bertanya –tanya, eemmm...mau bercinta denganku?" ||| " Lihatlah Boo, apa yang kumiliki untukmu." ||| YUNJAE (GS)!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HALFWAY to the GRAVE**

**By : Vhy*mirror  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Jung Yunho + Kim Jaejoong**, and another cast

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE + REAL WRITER (JEANIENE)!**

**.**

**.**

RATED : – **T+** –

**.**

GENRE : Fantasy / Romance / Suspense(?)

**.**

CHAPTER : 1 OF ?

**.**

Warning : (GS) **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos (**semoga tak ada**)**, **POOR EYD**, **alur MAJU**, **general LIFE** –not as DBSK member- ^_^

.

**Warning++** : _italic for saying inside, _ALL POV is **KIM JAE JOONG**!

.

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Seluruh charakter& setting tempat hanya fiksi belaka dan milik bersama.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

**.**

**.**

**THEME : SPRING_SEOUL**

.

.

.

.

Baiklah!

Aku mulai sebal. Lampu merah biru itu tak kunjung hilang dari kaca spionku.

Mobil itu mengejarku?

Kulirik sebentar spidometerku, OKE! aku memang **sedikit** ngebut kali ini. Tapi..ayolah~~ jam sudah menunjukkan angka 4 dan jalanan sangat sepi di jalan gelap tak berlampu ini.

Menurutmu siapa yang mungkin kutabrak? Hantu? JANGAN BERCANDA!

"_Annyeong_...apa ada yang salah?" aku bertanya tenang menunjukkan keramahanku, nada suaraku terdengar tidak bersalah. Setidaknya aku memasang wajah tak bersalah.

Seorang gendut yang menghampiriku adalah polisi. Kepala polisi bila ingin lebih jelas.

"..." Dia tak menjawab apapun. MENYEBALKAN! Berani dia mengabaikanku dan hanya terus mengalihkan bola matanya menyusuri diriku dan mobilku! Tapi... dalam hatiku aku terus bedo'a agar tidak ada yang tak biasa dengan mataku.

_Kendalikan dirimu Jaejoong...kau tau apa yang terjadi jika kau marah._

"Lampu belakangmu pecah. Tolong perlihatkan SIM dan STNK."

Sial. Itulah yang terjadi jika ada beban di bak belakang mobil pickup-ku. Saat aku mengangkutnya, kecepatanlah yang penting, bukan body mobilnya. ITU PASTI.

Aku memberikan SIM asliku, dan tentu saja STNK yang senada dengan SIM yang kuserahkan.

"..." Polisi itu diam, terus menerus mengarahkan senter itu ke arah wajahku dan SIM asliku secara bergantian.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kau putri Kim Heechul, _keujji_? Dari perkebunan ceri Kim?"

"_ye_.." sopan dan santai, seperti aku tidak sedang menghadapi masalah besar.

"Nah...Jaejoong-_ssi_ ini sudah pukul 4 pagi, kenapa kau berada di luar selarut ini?"

Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang kegiatanku, kecuali bila aku memang sedang ingin mencari masalah. Terutama masalah besar!

"Aku tak bisa tidur, jadi aku sedikit berkeliling."

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Polisi itu menjahuiku di kemudi dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang mobil, lalu senternya ia alihkan ke terpal lebar yang menutupi gundukan agak besar di bak mobilku.

"Apa yang ada di belakang sini?"

_Oh. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Hanya segunduk mayat dan sebuah kapak!_

"Karung -karung itu berisi ceri dari perkebunan _eomma. _Bukankah sudah waktunya untuk panen?"

"Benarkah?" Polisi itu terus saja menyenteri terpal biru yang menutupi hampir separuh dari bak mobilku.

"Salah satunya bocor." Lanjutnya sambil menatap spion kananku agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas menunjuk pada gundukan itu.

"Jangan khawatir.." Suaraku hampir berteriak, karena aku tak mau repot –repot dengan turun dari mobil dan meladeni pak tua gendut itu dengan lebih ramah.

"Memang selalu ada yang bocor. Itu sebabnya aku membawanya dengan pick-up tua ini karena ceri itu akan meninggalkan noda merah di beberapa bagian bak." Lanjutku masih sedekit berteriak.

Ohh..lega. akhirnya dia berjalan kembali menuju jendela kemudiku.

"Dan kau berkeliling selarut ini karena kau tak bisa tidur?" Polisi itu kembali mengoceh. Matanya menyipit dan tersirat curiga di dalamnya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Polisi gendut itu mengarahkan gadunya pada tanktop ketat yang kupakai, lalu beralih ke rambutku yang acak –acakan. Sabar Jaejoong..kau harus sabar.

Sial atau beruntung. Polisi ini mengalihkan kecurigaannya padaku soal bak dan beralih soal pakaianku.

Poinnya sekarang...dia sedang berpikir aku keluar selarut ini untuk tidur entah dengan siapa. Tuduhan yang tak terucapkan sangat kental darinya. Sial.

_Kelakuanmu sama seperti eommamu,ya?_ Kurang lebih seperti itu yang ada di pikiran polisi gendut yang sedang membenarkan letak ikat pinggangnya yang melorot. DASAR GENDUT.

Tidak mudah hidup sebagai anak haram di kota kecil. Orang –orang cenderung meremehkanmu. Di zaman seperti sekarang, mungkin kau menganggap itu bukan masalah. Tapi di sini, di Daejeon, Korea Selatan, ada standart berbeda. Penduduknya masih berpikiran kuno.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kumenahan amarahku. Sisi kemanusiaanku cenderung mengelupas setiap kali aku merasa marah. Dan itu tidak baik.

"Bisakah kita merahasiakannya untuk kita berdua saja?" kuikuti jalan pikirannya. Aku hanya ingin segera hengkang dari sini sebelum bau 'ceri' di bak mobilku tercium olehnya.

"Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Lanjutku dengan mengidipkan sebelah mata. Paling tidak itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

Tangan polisi itu kembali menyusuri pinggangnya saat mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Dia bukan polisi yang baik jika kau tanya pendapatku. Perut yang buncit, gigi kuning kecoklatan, dan mulut berbau arak..Kau pasti tau maksudku 'kan? Tapi, aku menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar apapun, atau aku akan benar –benar bersama dengannya untuk lebih lama lagi.

"Pulanglah, Jaejoong-_ssi _. dan betulkan lampu belakangmu." Ucap polisi itu sambil tersenyum dan melangkah kembali ke mobil polisinya, seteah mengembalikan STNK dan SIMku.

Aku lolos. Segera aku nyalakan mobil dan sebentar menunggu polisi itu melewatiku. Nyaris saja. Lain kali aku harus lebih berhati –hati atau mencari jalan lain untuk pulang.

V

V

V

Orang –orang mengeluh karena memiliki seorang _appa_ pecundang ataupun memiliki rahasia besar dalam keluarganya. Percayalah aku mengalami keduanya. Jangan salah paham, bukan berarti aku tau tentang diriku sejak awal. _Eomma_ baru memberitahuku tepat hari ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Mungkin ia berpikir...itu adalah kado terbaik untukku di _sweet seventeenku_. OH!

Aku tumbuh dengan kemampuan yang tak dimiliki oleh anak –anak lain. Tapi saat aku mengatakannya pada _eomma _saat itu, ia marah dan menyuruhku tak membicarakannya lagi.

Bagi semua orang aku hanya aneh. Tak lebih dari itu. Tidak punya teman, suka berkeliaran, dan memilki kulit pucat yang tidak biasa. Bahkan _haraboji _dan_ halmoni-_ku tidak juga tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tapi toh.._namja -namja_ yang kuburu juga tak tau. Itu sebuah keuntungan, _kkeuji?_

Sekarang –tepatnya 5 tahun setelah '_sweet sventeen_'ku, aku memiliki pola akhir pekan yang berbeda. Pergi ke _Club_ malam manapun yang masih dalam radius 3 jam dari rumah untuk mencari mangsa. Maksudnya bukan mangsa yang bisa aku ajak tidur –seperti pikiran kepala polisi itu, tapi kata mangsa yang sebenarnya. Mangsa untuk diburu, dibunuh. Orang yang kuharap bangkainya dapat kukuburkan di pekarangan belakang rumah, jika aku tak terbunuh terlebih dahulu. Itu adalah tindakan berbahaya dan sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tentu aku tau pasti. Tapi...kurasa itu lucu. Bunuh diri? Bahkan secara teknis aku sendiri sudah **setengah mati**. haha

Itu sebabnya, meski nyaris bersinggungan dengan hukum, aku tetap melakukannya. Jadwalnya Jum'at malam dan akan kembali ke Jum'at malam berikutnya. Paling tidak, dengan melakukan itu akan ada satu orang yang bahagia. _Eomma_ku_._

Yah...dia berhak mendendam (karena itu dia menyuruhku melakukan semua inni), dan tentu juga berhak melampiaskan dendamnya. Hanya saja, aku berharap aku bukanlah seorang diantara salah satunya.

V

V

V

Musik menghentak keras. Akhir pekan baru untukku kali ini kuhabiskan di _Mirrotic Club._ Dengan hati –hati aku menyeruak kerumunan. Mencari getaran –getaran yang akan membawaku menikmati malam ini.

_Hhahhh..._ guratan kekecewaan pertama muncul. Satu jam aku berkeliling dan yang kulihat hanyalah manusia biasa. Sambil menghela nafas, aku duduk di depan meja _bartender_. Mengacungkan tangan dan memesan _Red Wine 1990_. Minuman itu adalah minuman yang dipesankan oleh mangsa pertamaku dulu. Sekarang, itu menjadi minuman pilihanku. Siapa bilang aku tak bisa sentimentil?

V

V

Secara berkala pria menghampiriku. Ada sesuatu tentang statusku sebagai _yeoja_ lajang yang seolah berteriak "goda aku" pada mereka. Dengan sopan dan sesekali ketus aku menolak mereka, tergantung seberapa keraskepalanya mereka.

Sekali lagi. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mencari teman kencan!

Setelah hubunganku dengan _namjachigu _pertamaku –Hyunjoong berakhir, aku tak ingin berkencan lagi. Jika _namja _yang menghampiriku masih 'hidup', aku tidak tertarik. Tak heran aku tak memiliki kehidupan percintaan yang bisa kubanggakan.

Setelah minum 3 gelas, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan club. Tak ada gunanya menuggu tanpa hasil seperti ini. Mungkin aku sedang tak beruntung malam ini. padahal tengah malam hampir tiba dan dan yang kutemukan hanyalah narkotika, alkohol, dan dansa.

Aku berjalan menuju lorong keluar. Dan saat aku melewati daerah toilet, aku merasakan seseorang, atau _sesuatu_ mendekat. Aku berhenti dan memutar tubuhku perlahan untuk memandangnya.

Tak jauh dari toilet, ada sebuah sofa panjang, aku melihat seseorang _namja _duduk disana, dengan bersandar. Tangannya kosong. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Kekasih mungkin? Tapi apa peduliku!

Kutelusuri wajahnya. Dagu tegas, Hidung mancung, pipi yang terpahat apik, mata musang yang tajam, alis yang tebal, dan bibir hati yang terkesan menantang.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman, aku mendekatinya, lalu duduk sedikit memberi jarak.

"Halo, tampan~" sapaku, tentu dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan sekarang."

Nada suara _namja_ itu tergengar tegas, dengan logat Korea yang kental. Aku mengerjabkan mata bodoh beberapa saat. Berpikir aku mungkin terlalu mabuk sehingga mendengar kata yang salah.

"Maaf?"

"Aku sedang sibuk" terang _namja _berkulit putih, sangat putih itu dengan tak sabar dan sedikit kesal.

Kebingungan menguasai diriku. Apa mungkin aku keliru? Untuk sekedar memastikan, aku mengulurkan tanganku ke telapak tangannya dan memutarnya menggoda. Kekuatan besar nyaris terlonjak keluar dari kulit pria itu. Sudah pasti bukan manusia!

"Aku bertanya –tanya, eemmm..." aku membiarkan kataku menggantung. Berusaha mencari istilah yang tepat agar dia tergoda.

Sebenarnya hal seperti ini tak pernah teradi sebelumnya. Biasanya jenis seperti _namja_ ini mudah digoda. Jadi, aku tak bisa mengatasi hal semacam ini seperti para penghibur profesional.

"Mau bercinta denganku?"

Kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Bahkan aku sendiri ngeri mendengarnya, hingga nyaris mengarahkan tanganku untuk menutup mulutku rapat –rapat. Aku baru pertamakalinya menggunakan kata itu.

_Namja _itu menoleh kearahku, bibirnya melengkung –isyarat penolakan berikutnya. Mata pria itu menatapku dengan sorot menilai.

"Pemilihan waktu yang tidak tepat, _Boo._ Kau harus menunggu. Jadilah kucing yang baik dan menjauh. Aku akan menemukanmu nanti."

Dengan sentakan tangannya, _namja_ itu mengusirku. Dengan pikiran kosong aku bangun dan beranjak pergi, menggelengkan kepalau dengan situasi tak terduga ini. Sekarang... bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya?

Dalam keadaan bingung aku masuk ke toilet. Kulihat penampilanku. Rambut sebahuku rapi meski berwarna merah, aku mengenakan tanktop keberuntunganku, yang telah membuat 2 _namja_ menuju ajalnya jum'at lalu. Kuperiksa gigiku, tak ada yang menyangkut disana. Kuangkat ketiakku, tidak bau. Kalau begitu kenapa? Sebuah pemikiran terlintas begitu saja. Apa dia gay?

Sambil memandang lekat diriku di cermin, aku mempertimbangkan pemikiranku. Segalanya mungkin –aku buktinya (setengah mati dan setegah hidup). Mungkin aku bisa mengikuti _namja _itu tiap kali dia bersama _yeoja _atau _namja._ Setelah membuat tekad itu, aku melangkah keluar.

Sial.

_Namja _itu sudah tak ada.

Dengan tergesa aku mencari ke sekeliling. Tidak ada jejak baunya di udara. Sial. Kemana dia?

Sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri aku kembali ke meja di depan_ bartender_.

"Wanita cantik tidak seharusnya minum sendirian." Terdengar suara disampingku. Aku langsung berbalik dan bersiap mengucapkan penolakan.

"Sebenarnya...aku benci minum sendirian." Alihku sambil melihat dirinya. Rambut pirang terpotong rapih, dan warna mata yang coklat terang. Dia cukup tampan.

"Apa kau datang sendirian ke sini?" dengan sikap malu –malu aku mengedipkan bulu mataku pada _namja _di depanku. Aku bersumpah yang ini tidak akan lolos.

"Aku sangat berharap kau yang datang sendirian." Sekarang, suara _namja _itu terdengar pelan, sementara senyumnya lebih dalam. Oh...Tuhan..._mereka_ memiliki intonasi yang luar biasa. Sebagian besar dari mereka pasti memilki profesi sebagai operator telepon seks. Ups~!

"Ya... Aku sendirian kecuali kau mau menemaniku." Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan nada menggoda. Membiarkan leherku terekspos dengan sempurna. _Bingo!_ _Namja_ itu menatapku seksama dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. _Oh, Tuhan...pria itu lapar._

"_Neo ireummeun...nuguya?" _dia menanyakan namaku.

"_Jae Hero" _Itu adalah nama kependekan dari Jaejoong dan nama yang digunakan pria pertama yang mencoba membunuhku. Lihat 'kan? Aku sangat sentimentil.

Senyuman pria itu melebar.

"Nama yang tidak biasa."

Pria itu adalah Kris. Berusia Dua puluh empat tahun dan seorang arsitek, atau begitulah pengakuannya. Kris baru –baru ini bertunangan, tapi ia dicampakkan dan sekarang ia sedang mencari _yeoja_ baik yang akan dinikahinya.

Mendengar semua itu, aku berhasil tak tertawa ataupun tersedak. Bualan omong kosong.

Dan..betapa baiknya Kris mau mengantarku pulang. Tapi sebelumnya ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Yah, itu berarti kita memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Pengalaman telah mengajariku bahwa mobil adalah alternatif terbaik yang mudah disingkirkan jika dijadikan tempat pembunuhan. Itu sebabnya aku berhasil menduduki kursi penumpang.

Mobil kami melaju meinggalkan _club_.

v

v

"Jangan sakiti aku!.." aku berteriak sekencang –kencangnya. Berharap seseorang mendengarnya? Tentu tidak. Kris membawa kami ke tempat yang sepi, terpencil dan gelap. Tentu aku menyadari bahwa tak akan ada orang yang mendengarku.

Kris menarik bagian belakang leherku. Ia berbisik...

"Hanya akan terasa sakit sebentar."

Pada saat itu, tanganku melakukan hal yang telah terlatih ke bagian belakang saku celanaku untuk mengambil senjata, dan ..

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Senjata itu sudah kutancapkan beberapa kali ke jantungnya. Dia telah penuh dengan darah di bagian dada kirinya. _Good job, Jae._

"Kau benar, hanya sakit sebentar." Aku menyeringai. Lalu menaruh mayatnya di jok belakang.

V

V

Setelah memebereskannya (menguburkan Kris di halaman belakang rumah dengan kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain secara terpisah). Aku membasuh diriku. Cipratan darah Kris mulai mengering. _eommaku_? Dia takkan keberatan untuk membantuku menggilingnya di mesin cuci. Malah aku akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti "_Apakah ada lagi yang berhasil kau singkirkan Jae?" _Ya, tentu saja! Tanpa sedikitpun membuatku terluka atau menjadi korbannya, eomma.

V

V

V

V

V

Ini malam berikutnya, Sabtu malam..dan aku mencoba peruntungaku kembali di _Mirrotic club_. Toh, di sana ada _monster penghisap darah _yang masih berkeliaran. Jadi, aku menyelesaikan tugas rumah yang biasa dengan tidak sabar. Tak perlu berpamitan pada _eomma, halmoni ataupun harabeoji_, meski kami tinggal bersama. Kami tak terlalu saling mempedulikan.

_Club_ itu sepenuh kemarin. Tentu karena ini masih akhir pekan. Aku berjalan menuju kursi bar dengan suasa hati yang memburuk, setelah berkeliling tak menemukan apapun. Hingga aku pun tak menyadari ada hawa aneh yang berada di sekitarku.

"Aku siap bercinta denganmu sekarang."

"Apa?" aku berputar, bersiap –siap memberikan penolakan keras dnegan mengucapannya yang blak –blakan. Tapi, seketika itu aku tertegun. Ternyata _namja itu_. Wajahku merona saat teringat apa yang kukatakan kemarin malam. Tampakknya _namja_ itu juga mengingatnya.

"Ah, ya.." _bagaimana biasanya orang merespon hal itu? _"Hmm..minum dulu? Wine atau...?"

"Tidak perlu repot –repot" _namja _ itu menghalangiku memanggil bartender dan menyusurkan jarinya sepanjang daguku. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Sekarang?" aku menoleh ke sekitar, bersikap waspada.

"Iya, sekarang. Berubah pikiran, _Boo?_"

Ada tantangan di mata _namja_ ini dan kilatan yang tidak kupahami. Karena tak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan jejaknya lagi, aku meraih tasku dan berbalik ke pintu.

"Jalanlah lebih dulu."

"Tidak, tidak." _Namja _itu menyeringai dingin. "_Yeoja _lebih dulu."

Begitu sampai di tempat parkir, pria itu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Nah, ambil mobilmu dan kita segera pergi dari sini."

"Mobilku? Aku...aku tak membawanya. Dimana mobilmu?" aku berusaha tetap tenang, meski aku sedang gemetaran. Ini semua di luar kebiasaanku.

"Aku datang ke sini dengan motor. Kau mau naik motor?"

"Motor?" _Tidak, tidak bisa. Tidak ada bagasi untukmenyembunyikan mayatmu_. Terlebih lagi aku tak bisa mengunakan motor.

"Hmm...sebaiknya kita meggunakan mobilku saja. Ada di sebelah sana." Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu ke pick-upku. Ke club naik pick-up? Bahkan ada artis yang pakai rok mini naik ojek? Lalu kenapa?

"Tadi kau bilang tak membawa mobil." Ujar _namja _itu datar mengikuti langkahku.

Seketika itu aku berhenti dan hampir saja berbalik dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku lupa, itu saja." Jawabku melanjutkan langkah.

"Aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum. Kau mau menyetir?" Lajutku setelah sampai di depan pick-up hitam yang agak lusu.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Logat tegas khas orang dulu.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, tentu saja aku sedang berpikir. Dia harus yang menyetir, agar aku segera bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

"_Jeongmalyeo.._kurasa aku sedikit pusing. Aku tak bisa menyetir."

"Jika kau mau menundanya hingga besok malam." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan tenang. Dia hanya menatap pick-upku dan aku secara bergantian.

"Tidak!" ada keputusasaan di suaraku, yang membuat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku..kau sangat tampan dan..." _apa yang biasanya orang katakan dalam situasi seperti ini?_

"Aku benar –benar ingin melakukannya denganmu."

_Namja _mata musang itu tertawa, mata coklatnya berkilauan. Jaket denim melapisi kaos berkerahnya yang simple, dan tulang pipiya makin tegas. _Ohh...dia tampan._

Pria itu menatapku dari kening hingga ujung jari kakiku, lidahnya meyapu bagian bawah bibirnya setelah andangannya kembali ke pangkal pahaku.

"Baik, kita pergi. Kau yang menyetir."

V

V

"Siapa namamu?"

"Mengapa penting?" jawabnya sambil bersandar di kursi dan bersendekap. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan. Yang jelas, mata itu membuatku gelisah. Ada sorot tantangan di dalamnya. Padahal biasanya mangsaku menyosotkan kesan ramah.

"Aku hanya ingin tau. Namaku Jae." Kubawa mobilku keluar dari jalan raya menuju jalan bebatuan gelap dengan pohon besar di kanan –kirinya.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan Boo." Kepalaku tersentak dan aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Namaku Jae." Ulangku. "Jae Hero."

"Terserah kau saja, Boo."

Suasana hatiku memburuk.

V

V

"Apa kita akan berhenti di sini? kau ingin bermain denganku di sini?" _Sial. Dia terlalu blak –blakan!._

"Hmm.. tidak sedikit lebih jauh dari sini."

Aku melajukan mobilku ke dalam hutan, dan setelah menemukan pohon yang sangat besar dan kurasa 'nyaman'. Aku berhenti.

"Kau tak ingin pergi keluar dan...bermain di sana?" aku melepas _setbelt_ dan menunjuk pohon besar di depan.

_Namja _ itu menyeringai.

"Oh, tidak. Aku suka melakukannya di dalam."

"Di sini tidak akan ada cukup ruang untuk bergerak."

"Aku akan tetap di sini." ucapnya memandang ku lekat. _Baiklah, terserah kau._

Hening...

.

.

"Kau tidak akan berhubungan seks denganku menggunakan pakaian lengkap,'kan Boo? Tanggalkan bajumu, agar kita tak menghabiskan sepanjang malam hanya untuk saling menatap."

"Kau saja lebih dulu." _ Aku tak pernah sejauh ini._

"Kau pemalu, ya? Tidak cocok untuk _yeoja_ sepertimu, apalagi kau yang menghampiriku dan memintaku menyetubuhimu. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? Kita tanggalkan bersama –sama."

_SHIT! _Itu adalah kata paling kasar yang tertera di otakku sekarang.

"Lihatlah Boo, apa yang kumiliki untukmu." Dengan tidak acuh _namja _itu membuka kancing celananya, menurunkan resleting dan mengeluarkan kemejanya sebelum celananya terlepas dari kakinya. Aku melihat sekilas, perutnya sangat putih dan sangat indah.

Tanganku gemetar. Tapi aku mencoba mengarahkannya pada bagian belakang celanaku, berpura –pura akan membuka celana.

Tanganku sudah menyentuh senjata andalanku, hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi, sebelum...

Ketika aku berbalik untuk menghindari tatapanku ke selangkangganya, aku tak sempat melihat tangannya mengepal. Tinju _namja_ itu dengan sangat cepat menghantam kepalaku, dan kemudian kesunyian.

TBC -:_

* * *

Part pertama...part pertama...

Adakah yang sudah bisa membaca jalan cerita? Otte? Baguskah?

Semoga ini FF bisa dibaca banya orang. ^_^

*Jika ada (banyak) yang berminat, akan lanjuuuuut~~~*

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	2. I am KIM JAEJOONG

**FIRST WARNING :**

Ini adalah chapter penjelasan. Vhy harap bacanya jangan terburu –buru. Santai saja. Karena, chap ini adalah permulaan dari semuanya. Okay?

.

**Summary :**

"... Mata hitamku akan berubah menjadi merah terang setiap kali aku marah. Kau senang sekarang? Makin menikmati santapanmu?"/ "...kau membunuh mereka hanya dengan bermodal sebilah belati dan belahan dadamu?..."

.

**SECOND WARNING :**

CHAPTER INI ADALAH FULL CONVERSATION. Alurnya akan **SANGAT LAMBAT**. Jadi, sabar ya...

.

**HALFWAY to the GRAVE**

**by : Vhy*mirror  
**

**.**

Cast : **Jung Yunho + Kim Jaejoong**, and another cast

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE + REAL WRITER (JEANIENE FROST)!**

**.**

**THIRTH WARNING : GS, Typos, general LIFE** –not as DBSK member- ^_^

.

.

**NOTE :**

ALL POV is **KIM JAE JOONG**!

.

**NOTE ++ :**

**Bagian PERCAAPAN **_**NAMJA**_** MATA MUSANG = BOLD**

.

^!HAPPY READING!^

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan diriku. Aku yakin itu.

Karenanya aku membuka mataku perlahan untuk memastikan.

Ada cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukanku. Lampu redup tak jauh dari tempat aku berbaring.

Tanganku berada di atasku. Tak bisa digerakkan. Ada yang menahannya, borgol mungkin?

Yang kutau benda itu membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit.

Dan kepalaku langsung kutolehkan ke samping ketika mualku tiba- tiba datang.

"**aku lihat...aku lihat Boo**~~" Terdengar suara layaknya anak kecil yang mengejekku. _Cih!_

"**aku menangkap...aku menangkap Boo~~~**" Ucapnya kini terdengar mendekat. Tapi aku belum melihat sosoknya. Masih bisa kupastikan dia berada di sekitar kananku.

Setelah menirukan gaya _tweety_ itu, dia menyeringai.

Menampakkan dirinya yang asli. Seorang _namja _tegap dengan kulit pucat, dagu tegas dan mata musang berwarna coklat, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke training hitam yang sangat mencolok di tubuhnya.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi aku menyadari tanganku terikat. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Lembab, remang. Tempat apa ini?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi. _OH!_ Ternyata aku terikat dengan sebuah rantai yang tertanam di dinding. Bahkan kakiku juga bernasip sama.

_Tanktop_ dan _hotpansku_ telah tanggal.

Sarung tangan yang menjadi ciri khasku juga tak berada di tempatnya. Menyisakan bra dan celana dalam berwana merah agak gelap yang kebetulan kupakai.

"**KITA LIHAT APA YANG KAU PUNYA**" Ucapnya membuka perbincangan, sambil menjilat bibirnya saat pandangannya berada di belahan dadaku.

"**Sekarang, kembali ke urusan bisnis, Boo~~**" suara _husky_nya berubah serius dan dalam. Ia menyorot langsung ke mataku. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di dalam tatapannya. _Oh..Tuhan...haruskah aku marah padamu karena dia terlalu tampan ? aku ingin membunuhnya!_

"**Untuk siapa kau bekerja**." Dia bicara lagi. Nada yang kudengar datar. Ia telah duduk di samping ranjangku dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dinding yang tersambung dengan rantai di tanganku.

"Aku tak bekerja untuk siapapun." _Bahkan aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan._

"**Omong kosong**." Tatapan_ namja _ itu menajam. Sangat berkesan bahwa ia tak mempercayaiku.

"**Untuk siapa kau bekerja**." Dia mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini dia menatap belahan dadaku (lagi). _Apa dia mulai tergoda?_

"Tidak untuk siapapun." Aku menjawab lebih santai. Sepertinya _namja _ini terlalu sayang untuk tidak melepaskanku dari rantai –rantai ini dan menjamahku dengan puas.

PLAAK!

Aku merasakan tamparan keras. Dia menampar pipi kiriku, membuat sedikit rasa anyir di sudut bibirku. _Sial! Aku salah lagi menebaknya. Kukira dia tergoda dengan tubuhku._

"Sekali lagi. Untuk siapa kau bekerja." Nadanya merendah, seraya meng_close up _wajahku.

CUIH!

"Sekali lagi. Aku tak bekerja untuk siapapun, BAJINGAN!" Kuludahi wajahnya. Bisa –bisanya dia menampar _yeoja_. Apa _eomma_nya tak mengajarkan sopan santun sama sekali, _eoh_?

_Namja _tegap itu terdiam. Terkejut mungkin? Tapi dia tertawa keras setelahnya.

Setelah puas tertawa ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi padaku. Taring _namja _itu muncul, dan sedkit berkilau karena diterpa lampu ruangan pengap ini.

"**Aku tau kau bohong**." _Namja _ itu berdesis. Mencoba memberiku peringatan untuk menjawab seperti yang ia inginkan.

Slrruup~~~

Dia menjilat leherku. Aku merasakan taringnya bergesekan dengan kulit leherku. Tubuhku berubah kaku. _Kumohon...Selamatkan aku Tuhan..._

"**Aku tau kau berbohong**" Ucapnya lagi, sedikit mendesah di daun telingaku. Nafasnya terasa sangat dingin, membuatku bergidik.

"**Kemarin malam aku sedang mencari seorang **_**namja**_** di **_**Club**_**...**" _Jangan bilang dia akan mendongeng tentang NAMJACHINGU-nya! _Pikiran itu terlontar begitu saja.

"**Aku menemukannya. Tapi dia keluar c**_**lub**_** dengan menggandeng seorang **_**yeoja**__." TUH! kan! apa kubilang?_

"**Aku mengikutinya yang masuk ke dalam mobil bersama **_**yeoja**_** berambut merah itu.**" _Oh! Ayolah~~ Apa inti dari kisah cintamu? Kau menamparnya karena berselingkuh? Atau kau berlari seperi bayi kecil dan menangis seharian, eoh?  
_

"**Aku pikir, aku bisa menghabisinya saat perhatiannya teralihkan olehmu. Tapi...**"

_Aku?_

_*LOADING PLEASEEEEEEE!*_

OMO! _Ternyata pria yang dimaksud adalah KRIS! Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Menghabisinya?_

"**Aku justru melihatmu menghujam jantungnya dengan sebilang salib kayu dengan brutal. Dan ini memanglah salib yang mengagumkan.**" Ia mengakhiri ceritanya, seraya mengambil salib kayu milikku dari saku trainingnya.

_Apa? Jadi yang kubunuh adalah kekasihnya?_

"**Bagian luar terbuat dari kayu. Bagian dalam terbuat dari perak. Dibuat di JERMAN. Lebih tepatnya di Koblenz.**" Dia mengayunkan salib itu tepat di depan wajahku.

"**Kau tak berhenti setelah menghancurkan jantungnya...**

**...Kau melemparnya ke jok belakang, setelah kau memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian...**

**...Kau pulang, dan menguburkan tiap bagian secara terpisah di halaman belakang rumahmu yang sangat luas itu.**"

'Jadi ini bukan soal cinta, ya? Tapi tentang aku?' Hampir saja aku bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"**Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, heum~?**" Ia mendekat. Dan aku baru menyadari jika matanya juga berubah seiring dengan tumbuhnya taring itu. Matanya merah terang. Seperti bulan bersinar, hanya saja warnanya merah.

"**Kau tidak bekerja untuk siapapun? Kalau begitu kenapa aku mencium aroma yang berbeda di sini.**" Dia menggesekkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahuku lalu menyesapnya dalam.

" **aroma yang bukan berasal dari manusia...**

**...Samar –samar tapi pasti. **_**Vampir.**_** Aku yakin kau punya bos, dan dia memberimu makan dengan darahnya. Iya, kan?...**

**...Membuatmu lebih cepat dan kuat, tapi tetap menjadi manusia. **_**Vampir**_** yang malang pasti tak pernah menyangkanya...**

**...Yang mereka lihat hanyalah...**(_namja itu melirik tajam leherku_)** Makanan**."

Sekejap taring _namja _itu berpindah menekan nadi leherku. Siap untuk menyantap makanan. Aku!

"**Nah..untuk terakhir kalinya, Boo~. Sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran. Untuk siapa kau bekerja**."

Aku hanya menatapnya yang berada di samping tubuhku dan taringnya siap mencabikku.

_Sepertinya...Wajah ini yang bisa kulihat sebelum aku mati._ tidak ada keluhan. Mungkin dunia akan lebih baik setelah aku membunuh beberapa dari mereka.

"Aku tak punya bos." Aku membuka penjelasanku. Tak ada salahnya aku membuka semuanya sebelum dia habis menghisap darahku. Toh...tak akan berbeda jauh.

"Kau ingin tau mengapa aku beraroma seperti manusia dan _vampir?_ Karena itulah aku...

...Bertahun- tahun yang lalu _eomma_ku berkencan dengan seseorang yang ia pikir baik. Ternyata pria itu adalah _vampir_, dan memperkosa _eomma_ku...

...Lima bulan kemudian, aku lahir _premature_ tapi pertumbuhan organku sempurna. Aku tumbuh tak seperti anak lain...

...Dan akhirnya _eomma_ menjelaskan semuanya. Dan dia memintaku satu hal. Membunuh semua _vampir _yang kutemui, untuk mencegah hal yang sama terjadi orang lain...

...Sejak saat itu _eomma_ tak pernah keluar rumah. Aku yang berburu _vampir_...

...Dan satu –satunya hal yang membuatku menyesal jika aku mati sekarang adalah...

...aku tidak membawamu mati bersamamku." Suaraku meninggi. Rasa sakit karena tekanan rantai di tangan dan kakiku kuabaikan. Bahkan posisiku yang terlentang dan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalampun aku tak peduli.

" sekarang apa? Bunuh saja aku." Ada suara keputusasaan di dalamnya. _Aku akan benar –benar berakhir di sini_.

Sebelum aku bisa mengedipkan mata, mulut _namja_ itu telah menekan nadi di leherku. Segala sesuatu di tubuhku membeku merasakan taringnya yang tajam.

_Tolong..Jangan membuatku memohon. Tolong...Jangan membuatku memohon..._

Tiba –Tiba _namja_ itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku berikut salibku.

" **kau sangat ingin mati, ya? Tapi itu tak akan pernah terjadi sebelum kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku**."

_Jangan mulai lagi!_

Tanganku mulai pegal, begitu pula dengan pantat dan kakiku yang dipaksa melebar di kedua ujung _bed _oleh rantai.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya padamu." Aku menyeringai. Sedikit curiga padanya.

Mungkin saja dia sedang bernegoisasi dengan nafsunya untuk membunuh atau nafsunya untuk menikmati tubuhku.

Buktinya dari tadi dia hanya menggertak untuk membunuhku. Hehe~~

" **Baiklah kalau begitu...**

**... Anggaplah aku percaya kau adalah anak dari manusia dan v**_**ampir. **_**Meski aku belum pernah mendengar kasus ini, kita akan coba membahasnya...**

**...Anggaplah aku percaya kau menjelajah c**_**lub**_** untuk memburu **_**vampir **_**demi **_**eomma**_**mu****. Pertanyaannya adalah. Bagaimana kau bisa tau siapa yang harus kau bunuh. Dan benda apa yang harus kau gunakan...**

**... Apa kau pernah berhubungan dengan **_**vampir**_** sebelumnya kecuali untuk membunuh mereka?**"

Ditengah kekacauan diriku dan kenyataan bahwa nyawaku bisa melayang begitu saja dalam hitungan detik, aku bertanya padanya..

" apa di sini ada sesuatu yang dapat diminum?..

...Maksudku bukan sesuatu yang kental atau yang bisa digolongkan menjadi _B-positif _atau _O-negatif_, heum?"

Dia menggerutu. Tapi tetap melangkah menuju bilik lain, dan langsung kembai dengan sebotol bir.

" **haus, Boo~. Begitu pula denganku**." Dia mengancam, sambil menempelkan bibir botol itu ke mulutku.

Aku tak bisa menggunakan tanganku. Karenanya aku menggigit botol itu dan menenggaknya, dia tak mau memegangkannya untukku.

Ternyata isinya wiski. Dan tenggorokanku terasa terbakar saat cairan itu mluncur turun.

Aku tetap menelannya samapi tetes terahir. Lalu menjatuhkan botol kosong itu begitu saja.

"**Jika aku tau hau sehaus itu, aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman yang lebih murah.**" Dia mengejek. Sial. Bahkan tubuhnya yang atletis dan sempurna itu tertutupi seringai menyeramkannya.

"Apa masalahnya? Apa wiski akan merusak darahku? BAGUS kalau begitu! Aku harap kau tersedak darahku, BRENGSEK!" Suaraku meninggi lama –lama aku tak bisa mnegontrol diriku sendiri jika begini.

"**Kata –kata yang bagus, Boo~. Tapi cukup ngelanturnya dan jawab pertanyaanku.**"

"Aku membaca banyak buku tentang kaumku..kaummu...

...Di dalamnya ada banyak cara untuk membunuh _vampir_. Mulai dari menggunakan sinar matahari, salib, pasak kayu, dan perak...

...Suatu hari ada seorang _vampir_ menghampiriku di _club_. Dia bersikap baik, dan mengajakku pergi. Sampai saat dia akan membunuhku...

...Aku bertekad pada diriku aku akan membunuhnya. Jadi aku mengeluarkan salibku..(aku melirik mata musang _namja _itu. Kini warnanya kembali coklat terang.)...dia tertawa...

...Tapi aku mengambil sebuah belati perak untuk tangan sebelahnya, saat perhatiannya teralih oleh salibku. Aku mendorongnya dan menusukkannya tepat ke jantung berkali –kali...

...Dan itulah korban pertamaku. Hwang Zi Tao...

...Setelahnya aku berpikir, aku menemukan satu hal. Mereka tak takut salib ataupun kayu. Perak. Kalian bisa mati dengan perak...

...Lalu aku berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyamarkan perak itu. Dan akhirnya aku meminta seorang temanku di Koblenz, Jerman. Dia pengrajin perak...

...Dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin souvenir berupa belati perak yang berbentuk salib." Aku memberi jeda. Kulihat dia benar –benar memperhatikan meski pandangannya tertuju pada meja nakas di samping _bed_ yang kutiduri.

"**Tunggu! Jadi kau bilang buku yang memberitahu semua yang kau lakukan?**" Dia bertanya padaku. Sepetinya dia mulai tak mempercayaiku lagi. Sudahlah, aku hanya mengangguk.

"**Astaga~~. Untung saja generasi manusia sebelumnya hampir semua buta huruf. Jika tidak kami akan menghadapi masalah besar!...lanjutkan penjelasanmu**." Dia menatapku serius.

"Aku tak begitu yakin bagaimana aku bisa membedakan kaummu dengan manusia. Tapi, kalian memiliki _gesture_ tubuh yang berbeda...

...Tegap, memiliki gerakan tegas dan pasti. Kalian juga terlihat sangat mempesona. Kulit kalian terlalu pucat, Hampir transparan...

...Lalu aku bisa merasakan aura aneh jika kalian berada di sekitarku. Aura yang berbeda dengan manusia. Kau sudah cukup mendengar apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"**Hampir. Berapa banyak **_**vampir**_** yang sudah kau bunuh?**"

"Sembilanbelas. Termasuk temanmu kemarin malam." Aku menjawab enteng. Tentu aku jujur.

"**Sembilanbelas **_**vampir**_**? Dan kau membunuh mereka hanya dengan bermodal sebilah belati dan belahan dadamu?...**

**...Itu membuatku malu terhadap kaumku.**" Dia terkejut? Entahlah. Dia terlihat menggeleng –gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku bisa saja menghabisi lebih banyak jika dulu aku tak terlalu kecil untuk masuk _club_, karena biasanya mereka akan banyak berkeliaran di sana...

...Belum lagi aku harus berhenti berburu ketika _harabeoji_ sakit keras." Aku memaparkannya jelas. Aku tak ingin menutupi apapun sekarang. Kecuali tubuhku yang kini sudah hampir telanjang.

Dalam sekejap _namja_ itu pergi.

Saat aku ditinggal sendirian aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku untuk memastikan keberadaanku.

Aku melihat beberapa stalakmid dan stalaktit.

Aku juga mendengar percikan air yang sangat pelan.

Suasana lembab dan remang.

Gua.

Aku berada di dalam gua.

Kukencangkan peganganku pada rantai, aku berharap bisa membuatnya terlepas dari dinding. _Oh...Ayolah..Lepas..._

"**Oh, maaf soal itu...**

**...Rantai itu tak akan lepas...**

**...Rantai itu tidak akan kemana –mana. Begitu pula dengan dirimu, Boo~**" Tiba –tiba di sudah berada di samping kiriku lagi. Cepat sekali, bahkan aku tak menyadarinya.

"Aku membencimu!" Agar tak terisak, aku memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahku ke samping.

_Tuhan...Aku percaya padaMU, dan kebesaranMU..._

"**Waktu habis, Boo~**"

_Hanya padaMU aku berdo'a..._

Mataku masih terpejam.

Aku merasakan ada pergerakan di _bed_. Lalu sebuah tangan membelai rambutku.

_Jadikanlah bumi seperti di surga..._

Mulut _namja _itu menyentuh leherku, dan lidahnya keluar untuk merasakan denyut nadiku.

BRUK..

Dia mendorongku ke belakang.

Aku merasakan dinding yang tak rata, dingin. Kemudian aku merasakan sepasang taring tepat berada di denyut nadiku.

"**Kesempatan terakhir, Boo~...**

**...Untuk siapa kau bekerja? Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup.**"

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya PADAMU!" Suara melengking itu, tak yakin aku memilikinya.

Aku merasakan darahku berdesir, dan telingaku berdengung. Apakah mataku terpejam? Tidak. Aku bisa melihat kilauan merah di tengah kegelapan. Mata _vampir._

"**Aku tidak percaya...**" Kata –kata itu di ucapkannya dengan lembut, tapi efeknya setajam kapak.

_Amiin..._

Aku begitu larut dengan doa khusyukku, sehingga tak menyadari _namja_ itu sudah berdiri agak jauh dari _bed-_ku. Matanya yang coklat terang tadi, berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"**Lihat matamu itu!**" Setengah berteriak dia menunjuk mataku. Aku merasakan biasan cahaya merah di wajahku. Bukan berasal dari dirinya.

Dia mencengkeram kepalaku seperti ingin memelintirnya.

"Tidak perlu melihat, aku sudah tau. Mata hitamku akan berubah menjadi merah terang setiap kali aku marah. Kau senang sekarang? Makin menikmati santapanmu?"

Seperti memegang benda panas, dia melepaskan kedua tangannya. Aku tersentak di rantaiku. Kepalaku terasa berputar.

Suara derapan langkah tak beraturan kudengar. _Namja_ itu mondar –mandir seperti setrika, sambil menaruh satu jarinya di dagu. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"**Astaga...kau memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau punya denyut nadi...**

**... Tapi hanya **_**vampir**_** yang memiliki mata merah terang seperti itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya!**" Dia berhenti melangkah. Melihatku lagi, dengan tatapan 'wahh'.

Dia menutup mata merahnya sejenak. Lalu membukanya lagi, seiring dengan taringnya yang tumbuh.

"Senang melihatmu bersemangat!" aku melihatnya melalui mataku yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut sebahuku.

Dia menegang. Langkahnya sarat akan energi, warna matanya yang merah memudar, berganti coklat. Taringnya juga menyusut.

Dia duduk tenang, dan matanya lurus menatap mata merah terangku.

Dia menatap dalam.

Dalam sekali.

Dan akhirnya aku memutus pandangan itu sepihak, dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"**Bagaimana jika kita membuktikan perkataanmu?**"

"Apa?" Aku lebih dari sekedar terkejut.

Sedetik yang lalu, aku berada di jurang kematian. Dan sekarang _namja_ itu ingin bermain tebak –tebakan denganku.

"**Aku bisa membunuhmu atau membiarkanmu tetap hidup...**

**...Tapi, jika kau ingin tetap hidup ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi...**

**...Pilihanmu, kau yang menentukan. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu tanpa membuatmu berjanji terlebih dahulu, jika tidak...**

**...kau pasti akan mencoba menikamku.**"

"Cerdas sekali kau." Aku sedikit menggerutu. Sejujurnya aku tak begitu percaya jika dia akan melepaskanku.

"**Kau lihat...**

**...kita berada di kapal yang sama, Boo~...**

**... Kau memburu **_**vampir**_**. Aku memburu **_**vampir**_**...**

**...Kita memiliki alasan sendiri, dan kita memiliki masalah masing –masing...**

**...**_**Vampir**_** yang lain akan merasakan kehadiranku jika aku berada di dekat mereka. Sehingga sulit bagiku untuk menikam mereka tanpa berharap mereka melawan atau lari. ..**

**...Sebaliknya. Kau bisa membuat mereka lengah dengan denyut nadimu yang menggiurkan. Tapi, kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi **_**vampir**_** kelas kakap...**

**...Oh..kau mungkin sudah menghabisi **_**vampir**_** yang masih 'hijau' yang sekitar usia 20 tahunan. Masih ingusan. Tapi **_**vampir**_** yang berpengalaman...seperti aku...**" suaranya mulai berbisik. Tapi cukup jelas di telingaku.

"**Kau tidak akan mampu menjatuhkan aku hanya dengan tikaman seperti itu. Aku bisa menghabisimu hanya dalam hitungan menit...**

**...bahkan saat kau menggunakan kedua senjatamu **(belati perak dan pasak kayu)**...**

**...Itu sebabnya aku menawarkan kesepakatan. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatan favoritmu...memburu **_**vampir**_**...**

**...Tapi kau hanya akan memburu **_**vampir**_** yang kupilih tanpa pengecualian...**

**...Kau akan menjadi umpan. Aku kailnya. Itu ide dasarnya.**"

Ini namanya kesepakatan Iblis!

Apakah aku harus membayar dengan jiwaku?

_Namja_ ini menatapku penuh harap sekaligus mengancam.

Jika aku berkata tidak, aku tau apa yang terjadi : _Silahkan menikmati leherku sepuas hati!_.

Tapi jika aku berkata iya, maka aku sedang bekerjasama dengan iblis yang paling berbahaya.

_Namja _tegap itu mengetuk –ngetukkan kaiknya ke lantai gua.

" **aku tidak punya waktu sepanjang malam...**

**...Semakin lama kau membuatku menunggu, semakin aku lapar. Sebentar lagi, mungkin aku akan berubah pikir—**"

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kata itu terucap begitu saja. Seperti reflek setelah dia mengucapkan 'lapar'.

"Tapi aku juga punya syarat." Aku menambahkan.

"**Benarkah?**" _namja_ itu tertawa lagi. Sungguh _namja _yang riang!

"**Kau tak berada dalam posisi yang bisa mengajukan syarat.**" Dia berucap sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hanya menatangmu untuk membuktikan perkataanmu...

...Kau bilang aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit saat melawanmu, bahkan saat menggunakan dua senjataku...

...Aku tidak setuju...

...Lepaskan rantaiku, kembalikan barang –barangku, dan kita bertarung...

...Pemenang akan mendapatkan segalanya." Ucapku pasti. Paling tidak aku meyakini satu hal. Aku yakin pada diriku sendiri. Itu tidak buruk, bukan?

"**Dan yang kau inginkan jika kau menang adalah...**" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Memberiku bagian untuk meneruskan bagian yang kosong.

"Kematianmu." Kataku blak –blakan. Matanya berkilat, meski tetap coklat. Aku melihat ada sebuah semangat di sana.

"Jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu, maka aku tidak membutuhkanmu...

... Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, jika aku membiarkanmu bebas, kau akan mngejarku. Kalau kau menang, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu." Aku menjelaskan maksudku.

"**Kau tahu, **_**Kitten~ **_(sepertinya itu panggilan lain untukku)**. Dengan kondisimu yang terantai di sana, aku bisa menikmati lehermu sepuas hati dan menjalankan aktivitasku seperti biasa di kemudian harinya...**

**...Kau terlalu mengandalkan keberuntunganmu dengan mengajukan syarat padaku.**"

"Kau tak terlihat seperti pria yang suka meminum darah dari mangsa yang dirantai tak berdaya..." Aku sengaja memberi jeda. Aku melihatnya. Memastikan dia sedang memperhatikanku dengan baik.

"Kau terlihat seperti..._namja _yang suka menantang bahaya. Memangnya apa yang mendorong seorang _vampir_ untuk membunuh sesama _vampir_ ? Bagaimana? Kau mau mengikuti syaratku?" aku menahan nafas. Inilah momentum yang akan menentukan nasibku nanti.

Dengan langkah perlahan, _namja_ itu menjauh dariku. Matanya menjelajahi sekujur tubuhku. Jika boleh jujur aku tak malu, hanya saja risih! Ia mendekati meja nakas. Mengambil sebuah kunci yang bergantung di atas meja itu.

Klik...

Rantai tanganku terbuka, menyusul rantai kakiku. Dia menatapku dalam...

"**Kita lihat apa yang kau punya.**" Ujarnya kemudian. Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

TBC -:_

.

* * *

HUUUAAAAHHhhhhhhhh...

Selesai...PART DUA UDAH JADI !

PADET BANGET nggak ISInya?

Adakah yang bingung tentang penjelasan diatas?

Kalo ada yang nggak dimengerti, kirimin aja Vhy PM, oke?,,

Danke~ udah baca FF, Vhy~. Danke~ juga udah RIVIEW CHAP kemaren..

Vhy bales revienya lewat PM, ya?,,,

*moga tak ada banyak typo lagi ^_^*

* * *

Thanks to :

joongwookie - **Himawari Ezuki** - L Hyemi - **jae sekundes** - KimsLovey - **Nanaki Kaizaki** - Guest (1) - **Guest (2**) - dianaes - **Juuuchan** - Guest (3) - **kkyong** - Jung Hyun Ri - **Dini Kusuma** - demikyu - **park yooki - **viekrungysweetpumkin

(maap yang tidak login, pertanyaannya Vhy jawab di PAGE selanjutnya, ne~?,, mian. Vhy terburu- buru soalnya)

* * *

P.S :

GOOD REVIEW? = GOOD MOOD!

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	3. First BATTLE

**THANKS TO :**

**-GOD-**

**joongwookie - **Himawari Ezuki** - L Hyemi - **jae sekundes** - KimsLovey - **Nanaki Kaizaki **- Guest (1) - **Guest (2)** - dianaes - **Juuuchan** - Guest (3) - **kkyong** - Jung Hyun Ri - **Park July** - ****Dini Kusuma** - demikyu** - ****park yooki - **viekrungysweetpumkin** - gwansim84 - **zhe** - YuyaLoveSungmin - **fippo** - Lady Ze - **Cherry YunJae** - irengiovanny - **han eun ji** - Taeripark - **Casshipper Jung** - UMeWookie - **aoi ao** - - **lipminnie** - ninanutter - **puthri mala99** - timeh - **VoldeMIN vs KYUtie - **yoon HyunWoon** - Lana Park - rly c jaekyu**  
**

(maaf jika ada yang terlewat ^_^)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Bagaimana dia bisa seenaknya menelanjangi seseorang?/ _DISITU!_ JLEB!/ "Kau tau, _Boo~_...aroma itu..." dia menyesap udara sangat dalam, matanya tak lepas dari bagian bawah tubuhku. / "Apa kau _gay_?"**  
**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : GS, Typo, ALUR LAMBAT, general LIFE** –not as DBSK member- ^_^

.

.

**HALFWAY to the GRAVE**

**by : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

Cast : **Jung Yunho + Kim Jaejoong**, and another cast

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE + REAL WRITER (JEANIENE)!**

**.**

.

**NOTE :**

ALL POV is **KIM JAE JOONG**!

_italic for saying inside!_

.

.

^!HAPPY READING!^

.

.

* * *

Klikk...

Rantai tanganku terbuka, menyusul rantai kakiku. Dia menatapku dalam...

"Kita lihat apa yang kau punya." Ujarnya kemudian. Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

Ketika itu juga aku telah melihatnya berdiri sekitar 7 meter dari ranjang dan melemparkan _tanktop, hotpans_, serta sarung tanganku.

_Brengsek! Bahkan untuk memberikannya baik –baik saja kau tak bisa!_

_Dia tak menawariku untuk masuk ruang ganti?_

"Kau tak perlu ruang ganti hanya untuk memakai itu, _Kitten.**"**_

_Dia bisa membaca pikiran? Jangan bercanda!_

Aku memakainya. _Tanktop, hotpans_, dan sarung tangan tanpa rasa malu. Benar juga. Untuk apa malu? Dia sudah melihatku dengan bra dan celana dalam, bukan?

V

V

Kami saling berhadapan, masih dalam gua lembab dan minim sekali cahaya matahari.

Tapi.. Sekarang sudah lebih terang dengan beberapa lampu yang menyala. Dari mana dia mendapatkan listrik? Bahkan tanah yang kupijakpun tak rata. Licin, pula?

Dia menunjuk satu arah. Nakas. Aku membuka laci di sana, dan _BINGO_! Aku menemukan pasakku.

Aku memandangnya. _Salibku?_

Dia merogoh saku _training_nya dan melemparnya ke arahku dengan mata tertutup.

JLEB!

Dia pelempar yang hebat. Belati salibku tepat menancap badan ranjang. Aku tak kagum dengan satu alasan. DIA _VAMPIR_!

_Namja _itu masih mengenakan _training_ dan kaos yang sama.

Matanya berkilat semangat, dan sangat percaya diri, tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Tangannya disatukan, diangkat keatas. Dia sedang melakukan peregangan.

"Jadi..kau sedang olahraga pagi?" Aku membuka percakapan. Kurasa tak buruk untuk mengawali acara 'berkeringat' kami setelah ini. Meski aku tak yakin ini pagi, sore, atau malam.

Dia mundur tiga langkah. Dan mulai menatapku serius. Aku tak melihat ada taring ataupun mata merah terang di sana. Tapi...Bukan berarti bisa dikatakan dia sudah menjadi manusia biasa.

"Baiklah, _Boo~. _Karena aku seorang pria sejati..." _CUIH! Ingin rasanya aku meludahinya lagi._

"Aku akan membiarkanmu mencoba lebih dulu. Kemarilah." Tangannya melambai.

_SIAL! Berani dia mengerling padaku?_

Tanpa menunggu tawaran selanjutnya, aku berlari secepat yang kubisa untuk segera menancapkan belati perak itu pada _namja _itu. Mengacungkan pasakku, dan menyiapkan belatiku sebagai penghabisannya.

Srrttt..

Setengah meter sebelum pasakku sampai di pinggangnya, _namja _itu berputar setengah lingkaran tanpa membuat kaki lainnya berpindah.

_SIAL!_

"Sedang joging pagi, _Kitten?_" Dia membalas ucapanku!

Astaga, dia sangat cepat. Aku ragu yang berdiri di sana tadi adalah dirinya. Dia seperti bayangan.

Kusiapkan tinjuku. Aku berlari menuju tepat ke samping kirinya, dan..

Buug..

Aku merasakan perutku ditendang dan aku terpental ke belakang.

Aku berdiri lagi. Kuabaikan sakit di perutku, kali ini aku berjalan perlahan menyamping, dia diam di tempatnya, tanpa melepas pandangannya padaku.

Kuangkat lenganku ke wajahnya, dia menepis. Kugunakan satu tanganku yang lain untuk menusuknya di pinggang, dia menggunakan tendangannya lagi untuk membuatku terkapar di lantai yang dingin itu. Belum ada darah yang menetes keluar tubuhku. Tapi lebam sudah kudapat dua.

_SIAL! Dia tak punya belas kasihan rupanya._

"Sudah menyerah, _Boo_~?" Katanya mendekatiku perlahan.

Aku langsung berdiri dan menerjangnya..

BUG, BUG BUG

Pipi, dagu, perut..

Dia memukul dan menendangku cepat, lalu mundur beraturan. Membiarkanku terjongkok dengan darah menetes di ujung bibir dan gigiku.

"Sudah menyerah?"

Aku berdiri, sedikit membungkuk karena perutku sangat sakit.

Kupegang erat lagi belati dan pasakku. Aku memperhatikan gerak tubuhnya dengan seksama kali ini.

_DISITU!_

aku menemukan celah.

Aku berlari menuju samping kanannya, di langsung berhadapan denganku, saat aku mulai mengayunkan belati perakku..

JLEB!

Masih udara kosong yang kuhujam, aku gagal meraih leher kanannya.

Aku berputar dan langsung membuatnya berhadapan dengan pasak kayuku..

Sssrrttt...

Dia menghindar, terlambat...

_YES_! Aku sedikit mengenai bagian bahu kirinya, dan aku mundur dengan segera.

Darah mengucur dari bahunya, empat detik kemudian darah itu berlenti. Lukanya tak membekas. Dia sembuh.

"Kau membuat bajuku rusak, _Boo~_." Dia berkata santai, matanya memincing melihat bekas robekan pasak di kaus hitamnya.

Ssrrttt...

BUG, BUG, DDUUAAK, BRAAKKK..

Aku jatuh terlentang di atas kasur, setelah menerima tonjokan di wajah, pinggang, tangan dan tepat di jantungku.

Dadaku sakit, nafasku terengah.

"Sudah cukup?" dia menawarkan kata kalah padaku untuk ke tiga kalinya.

Aku menggeleng, dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku untuk duduk.

Srrttt..

_Namja _itu memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku di samping kepalaku, pahaku di sibak dan kakinya berada di celah itu, tubuhnya merendah. Sekarang dia tepat berada di atasku, dengan hidung kami yang menempel.

"Satu hal, _Kitten..._Bau darah akan membuatku semakin bergairah."

Dia mengakhiri desisisannya dengan menjilat unjung bibirku.

_SIAL!_

Tangan kiriku (yang membawa pasak), kupaksa untuk terangkat bersama tangannya. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa, sangat berat. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepas pegangannya pada lenganku. Sekarang tubuh kami berjarak panjang lengannya.

Dia menunduk. Melihat tepat ke...

_SHIT!_

"Kau tau, _Boo~_...aroma itu..." dia menyesap udara sangat dalam, matanya tak lepas dari bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Aku menyukainya.." BLUSSHH!

Aku merasa lemas seketika, pipiku memanas dengan darahku yang berkumpul di kepalaku. Bagaimana dia mengatakan hal yang sevulgar itu? Dia lupa kalau kita sedang bertarung? Bukan bercinta?

Ssrrtt...

Dia menghilang dari atasku, aku langsung bersiaga, melompat turun. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku agar tak terpengaruh olehnya.

Aku lihat dia berada sekitar 15 meter dariku. Cahaya di tempatnya berdiri tak seterang di tempatku, agak remang.

Dia melangkah maju, perlahan..

Selangkah...dua langkah...tiga langkah...

Aku melihat baik –baik belati salibku.

Aku harus menemukan cara untuk menancapkan benda in-..._BENAR JUGA! Cara itu bisa._

Kubiarkan dia terus mendekat..

Selangkah...dua langkah...

Sekarang dia tepat 10 meter dari tempatku...ini saatnya.

Wuushhhh...

Kulemparkan belati perakku, melesat dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan dan tepat ke jantungnya..

Tidak, terlalu tinggi...terlalu tinggi..

JLEB!

"SIAL! INI SAKIT TAU!" Ia memakiku dengan nada terkejut serta marah, dan langsung mencabut salibku dari dada kiri atasnya.

Darah mengucur dari luka menganga itu, tapi seperti luka sebelumnya...Darah itu berhenti perlahan, dan menutup. Tak ada noda merah darah sedikitpun..bahkan di bajunya. Darah itu seperti tertarik kembali ke tubuhnya.

Aku terkesima, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku menyadari dia megantongi salibku. Senjataku tinggal pasak. Pasak kayuku. Tapi...Bahkan untuk memperlambat gerakannya pun aku belum bisa.

"Sudah cukup?" dia memberi penawaran selanjutnya.

"Belummm... emmmpkk..emmpkkk,,,AAAAAA!"

Usai aku menjawab, _namja_ itu menerjangku lagi, pukulan pipi, pelipis.. tendangan di perut. Aku berteriak.

Aku memuntahkan darah dari dalam perutku. Sepertinya lambung atau ususku hancur.

Aku terengah, nafasku tak bisa kuatur lagi. Aku hanya bisa terbaring di tanah yang tak rata itu.

Dia mendekat lagi..

Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bangun dia menendang kepalaku dan menginjak pergelangan tanganku yang memegang pasak.

"AAAAAAaak" Pergelangan tangan kiriku hancur, aku yakin itu. Mungkin sekarang aku juga gagar otak.

Penglihatanku tertutup darah yang mengalir di dahi dan pelipisku.

Dia menjauh...

Aku berusaha bangun, aku masih ingin melawannya.

Gerakanku yang berikutnya belum tersampaikan..

Dia sudah menendangku jauh mundur, hingga aku merasakan dinginnya dinding batu gua itu. Tubuhku hancur, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Kepalaku berputar dan pandanganku tak sempurna akibat lebam yang kudapatkan di mata.

Dia mendekat...

Aku merasakan telingaku berdengung, tanganku tak bisa kugerakkan sama sekali, nafasku...nafasku...

"Sudah cukup sekarang?" Dia bertanya sambil berjongkok di depan tubuhku yang terduduk menunduk. Dia menyibak poniku, menatapku mengejek.

Aku tak menjawab. Jika aku bisa, aku ingin berdiri dan...dan...aku tak sadarkan diri...

_Tak perlu khawatirkan apapun Jae...Kau akan mati setelah ini. Jadi... Jangan mengkhawatirkan syarat yang diajukannya di awal pertarungan tadi...tenang Jae..._

_Aku melihat eommaku tersenyum... dia melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum.._

_Aku bahagia...jika mati sekarang...aku...aku tidak apa –apa.._

.

.

.

!END!

#PLLLLAAAAAAAK#BOOOOOM!

.

HUAAAAhahhaa...engakk ding...enggakk...

LANJUT!

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang lebut di bawah tubuhku. Mengambang. Aku merasa mengambang di atas awan yang lembut.

Hangat...

aku makin membawa awan itu untuk menyelubungiku lebih dalam, dan menenggelamkan diri di sana...

Nyaman...

Aku menarik secercah awan lagi untuk membuatku lebih hangat ketika sebuah awan bicara padaku dengan suara jengkel.

"Jika kau mau memonopoli selimutnya, tidurlah di lantai!"

_Oo? Sejak kapan awan bisa bicara? Apa aku tidak salah ketika awan itu mendengus padaku?_

"YA!" _aisshh...teriakan itu lagi._

BRUUUK...

"Aaahhh..." _sakit sekali...aku terjatuh?_

Dingin.

SIAL! Kenapa jadi dingin? Kuraba tepatku bergelung. Lho? Keras?

"Apa ini?" aku bergumam, tak mau repot -repot membuka mata untuk tau aku dimana, dan apa yang kupegang..

Kuangkat kepalaku perlahan..

Buugg..

Sial, sesuatu mengenai kepalaku. Daguku mengenai batu kasar..

_Batu?_

Aku terbangun seketika. Aku berdiri masih memegang selimut dan membuang pandangan ke sekitarku.

_Kenapa aku di sini? Kenapa aku tidak koma atau berada di rumah sakit? Bahkan aku merasa... baik –baik saja. _Kecuali daguku yang sakit karena terkena lantai batu tadi.

Aku melihat hohor ke arah tenpat tidur. _NAMJA ITU!_

"Kenapa aku tak berada di rumah sakit?" akhirnya aku bertanya. Meski dia sedang menutup mata, aku tau dia tidak tidur.

"Aku yang menyembuhkanmu." Jawabnya sangat santai, sambil mengangkat tangannya kearah kepala sebagai bantalan.

Dengan pikiran kalut, aku menyentuh nadi leherku. _Namja itu belum menggigitku, 'kan_?. Oh! tidak..tidak! Nadiku masih berdenyut, jantungku masih berdetak.

_Nafas?_ aku menarik dalam –dalam...

Ya..masih ada udara yang kuhirup, aku bernafas...aku bernafas...Dadaku masih naik turun..

_Dadaku?_

Aku langsung menunduk merasakan hal yang ganjil.

_OH SHIT! Kenapa aku hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam lagi? BRENGSEK!_

Aku langsung melemparkan bantal dan selimutku pada _namja_ mesum yang terlentang pulas itu. Aku tak peduli! Bagaimana dia bisa seenaknya menelanjangi seseorang? Apa dia seorang maniak?

"KEMBALIKAN PAKAIANKU!" aku berteriak kencang. Aku tak peduli dia yang menyembuhkanku atau apa! Yang kutau perlakuannya padaku itu SANGAT KETERLALUAN!

Dia diam. Bahkan selimut dan bantal masih berada tepat di atas wajahnya setelah kulemparkan.

Hhaah...

Aku menghela nafas. sepertinya tak ada gunanya berbicara dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyembuhkanku?" aku berjalan mengelilingi tempat tidur. mencari celah di sekitar. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan bajuku...dan kabur?

"Tentu dengan darahku." Dia menjawab sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Selimutku di lempar padaku, dan aku menggukannya seperti handuk untuk menutupi tubuh _separuh_ polosku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Tak ada intonasi bertanya untuk kalimat itu. Tapi aku yakin, dia tau aku mengatakan itu untuk dijawab.

Dengan santai dia mengambil sebuah bantal, dan memeluknya erat. _Bukankah itu kebiasaan manusia? Kenapa dia begitu?_

"Aku memberikan beberapa tetes darahku. Tak terlalu banyak karena kau sudah setengah _vampir_. Mungkin kau bisa memulihkan dirimu sendiri dengan cepat. Tapi, lukamu terlalu parah. Tentu akibat perbuatanmu sendiri yang menyarakan pertaruhan konyol itu."

Dia kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, dan menutup mata.

"Darah _vampir _bisa menyembuhkan luka?"

"Maksudmu kau tak mengetahuinya? Astaga, _Boo~_ kau terlalu tak peduli dengan kaummu."

"Kaummu, bukan kaumku."

"Terserah. Nah..Jika kau tak keberatan, sekarang sudah siang dan aku sangat lelah. Bahkan aku tak bisa 'minum' apa –apa."

"Apa menerima terlalu banyak darah bisa mengubahkau menjadi _vampir_? Seberapa banyak darah hingga bisa dianggap terlalu banyak?" aku bertanya seakan tak mendengar perkataannya barusan. Biar saja. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa –apa pada tubuhku.

Perkataanku membuat sebelah matanya menatap padaku. Lalu tertutup lagi, dan mulai membuka mulutnya..

"Dengar, sekarang bukan waktunya sekolah, _Kitten~._ Kau harus menutup mulutmu. Nanti setelah aku bangun, kita akan membahas semuanya. Sampai saat itu, aku butuh istirahat."

"Tunjukkan jalan keluar, dan kau bisa tidur selama yang kau inginkan." Aku berkata final. Aku telah menelusurkan mataku ke seluruh arah, dan semuanya adalah batu. Hanya batu, tak ada celah yang cukup kumasuki. Hanya ada lubang –lubang sebesar cincin yang ada di atap sekitar 7 – 10 meter di atasku.

_Namja _itu mendengus. Tapi masih dalam keadaan terlentang dan matanya terpejam.

"Kenapa tak sekalian aku mengembaikan pakaian dan sejatamu, setelah itu aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkanmu mengorek jantungku?! Tidak akan. Kau harus berada di sini, sampai aku membiarkanmu keluar. Tidak perlu repot –repot mencari jalan keluar, _Boo~_. Karena memang tak ada."

Dia membuka sebelah matanya lagi, dan tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Sekarang, aku sarankan kau juga tidur. Karena jika kau tetap membuatku terjaga, aku pasti menginginkan 'sarapan'. Mengerti?" ia memejam lagi, keputusan final sudah terucapkan.

"Aku tak mau tidur denganmu."

BUUG..

Secepat itu sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke wajahku.

"Kalau begitu tidur di lantai. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin."

_DASAR! KASAR SEKALI! VAMPIR BRENGSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

Aku menaruh selimut itu sebagai alas, dan menaruh bantal di atasnya. Aku berbaring. Dingin. Tapi, ini masih lebih baik daripada harus tidur di sampingnya...Hi~~ bahkan membanyangkannya pun membuatku merinding.

Entah kenapa kesunyian terasa menenangkan. Satu hal yang pasti, _vampir_ tidak mendengkur. Tidak lama kemudian, aku terlelap...

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Aku pasti tidur berjam –jam, meski aku merasa baru beberapa menit saja. Ada tangan yang mengguncang bahuku dengan suara menyeramkan yang mengiringinya.

"YA! Cepat bagun! Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan! YA!" suara itu lagi.

Dengan mengerjapkan mataku, memutar sedikit badanku yang hampir remuk, dan meregangkannya. Suara tulang dan sendiku bersahutan dengan menguapnya aku.

"Gunakan pakaianmu." Katanya melempar -INGAT MELEMPAR pakaianku dengan tidak BERPERI_KETANGTOP_AN dan KE_HONTPANS_AN, pada wajahku.

"Kau beruntung karena kau berguna untukku. Jika tidak aku pasti sudah menghabisimu." Dia mengejek, dan menggunakan sudut matanya untuk melihatku berpakaian.

_Yang benar saja._

"Yah...itulah aku. Orang yang beruntung." Walaupun aku merasa getir karena harus terkurung di dalam gua bersama _vampir_, aku masih bisa dianggap beruntung. _Jika saja aku tak harus bekerja sama dengannya._

"Jangan sedih begitu. Mulai hari ini kau akan mendapatkan pelatihan kelas atas dalam dunia per-_vampir-_an. Percayalah padaku, tak semua manusia mendapatkannya. _Keundae _..kau bukan sepenuhnya manusia, _keujji_?"

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu. Sisi manusiaku lebih dominan daripada sisi...yang lain!"

Kuperhatikan lagi ruangan ini. Ternyata berbeda dari ruang sebelumnya. Yang ini lebih tertata dan tidak berantakan. Apalagi tak ada bekas pertarungan di sana. Dia punya berapa kamar di gua ini?

"Yah..Kita akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Menjauhlah dari dinding." _Dia menganggapi perkataanku? Atau menjawab apa yang kupikirkan?_

Aku menurutinya. Mungkin ada jalan keluar tersembunyi yang...

_Ommo_!

Setelah dia mengambil posisiku di dekat dinding, dia mencengkeram kedua sisi batu besar di dinding. Dengan santainya, dia menganggkat dan menggeserkan ke arah kanan. Lubang yang di hasilnya pergeseran batu itu cukup besar, sekitar 1,5 meter keatas dan 1 meter kesamping. Sekali lagi! Aku tak kagum karena satu hal! Benar! DIA _VAMPIR_!

Aku tak melihat cahaya apapun, makin gelap. Mungkin aku lebih masuk ke dalam gua, sekarang.

"Ayo, _Boo~_" Dia melangkah meninggalkanku. Jika aku bukan _setengah...vampir_. Aku takkan bisa melihat apapun.

Saat aku menelusuri lorong itu, aku mendegar suara gemericik air. Dan itu mengingatkanku akan satu hal! Kantung kemihku masih berfungsi dan aku ingin...

"Aku rasa..." _siapa peduli dengan sopan santun?_

"Apa ada toilet di sini? Salah satu dari kita masih memiliki ginjal yang berfungsi." Akhirnya aku berkata.

_Namja _itu langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang –kearahku. Dia menaikkan alisnya, lalu berjalan lagi. _Apa dia tak mendengarkanku?_

"Berjalanlah ke sana, _Boo~_. Kau akan menemukan sungai kecil untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu."

Aku bergegas menuju ke arah yang ditunjuknya, ada batu besar di sana, dan suara air makin jelas. Dia berteiak dari tempatnya..

"Omong –omong..

Kalau kau mau kabur dengan melompat dari air terjun, itu ide yang buruk...

...Airnya sedingin es, banyak ular berbisa di sepanjang duabelas kilometer sebelum mulut gua. Kau akan terserang _hipotermia_ jauh sebelum kau sampai di tempat itu...

...Sangat tidak menyenangkan, gemetar, tersesat, kelaparan, lalu kehilangan kesadaran perlahan. Lagipula...

...Kau akan melanggar perjanjian kita. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan kesal padamu."

Nada suaranya sarat akan ancaman, lebih menyeramkan dibanding ada pistol di dahiku. Kali ini aku tidak beruntung, aku putus asa. _Padahal aku berniat untuk melakukannya –kabur._

"Di sini juga tidak ada _tissue_ toilet?" aku berteriak tidak acuh.

Dia tertawa terbahak –bahak dari tempatnya.

"Akan kumasukkan ke dalam daftar belanjaanku nanti, _Boo~_"

Aku sudah berjalan kearahnya lagi, sedikit lega karena hasratku sudah tersampaikan.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku Jae. Jae Hero."

Kami berjalan lagi. Kali ini agak menanjak, dan berputar. Aku melihat sebuah garis cahaya dari langit – langit tak rata itu. _Ini siang hari._

"Omong –omong..siapa namamu? Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku." Dia menoleh ke arahku sekilas.

"Begini, jika kita memang harus...bekerja sama, setidaknya aku perlu tau harus memanggilmu apa." Aku mencoba menjelaskan situasi, dan maksudku.

Sekarang aku berjalan beriringan dengannya. Meski masih kuberi jarak. Ya...sebagai jaga –jaga.

"Kecuali kau lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama –nama umpatan." Lanjutku membuang muka, merasa tak dipedulikan.

Dia menunjukkan seringainya, dan berhenti.

Lalu memandangku dengan tatapan 'menerkam' yang biasa kudapat dari _vampir_ –_vampir_ yang berniat membunuhku. Dia membuka kakinya sedikit, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di dada.

Dia kembali berjalan, dan menurunkan tangannya.

Meninggalkanku yang memperhatikan punggungnya sekarang. Hingga segaris cahaya mengenai bahu kiri dan sedikit lehernya. Bagian itu berkilauan, seperti serpihan kaca.

Dia berhenti dan menoleh kearahku.

"Namaku _U-know_."

_Ha? Nama yang aneh. Kau tahu? Namanya adalah 'KAU TAU'?_

Dia berjalan lagi, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan di belakangnya karena jalannya makin menyempit.

Sebenarnya masih ada dua pertanyaan di benakku..

"Em...itu bukan nama aslimu. Baiklah, _U-know_? Kau mengecat rambutmu?" akhirnya aku bertanya. Aku melihat ada perbedaan dari rambutnya dengan beberapa _vampir_ yang kutemui –_lebih tepatnya kubunuh._

"Ya. Aku mengecatnya. Agar terlihat lebih membaur dengan yang lain." Biasanya _vampir_ cenderung memiliki warna ramput pirang dan terpotong rapi di semua sisi.

Tapi...rambut miliknya berwarna coklat terang, dengan potongan agak panjang.

**P.S dari Vhy : Rambut U-Know oppa di Bigeast Fanmeet III.**

"Satu lagi, yang ingin kutanyakan.."Aku menimbang –nimbang pertanyaan yang satu ini. Apa dia akan tersinggung?

"Perhatikan yang kau pijak, _Kitten~"_ Sepertinya aku mulai bisa mengenalnya. Dia akan memanggilku '_Kitten_', jika itu adalah sebuah hal yang serius.

Benar 'kan? Kami mulai memanjat. Bukan menanjak seperti tadi. Aku harus berpegangan dengan kedua tangan dan kakiku untuk memanjat dinding gua yang kemiringannya hapir 90 derajad. Jika aku terpeleset di sini...Maka aku akan berakhir di jurang gelap 20 meter di bawahku, dengan di sambut batu runcing yang siap menancap perut dan punggungku. Yang kuyakini hanya satu hal di sini : **Jangan memanjatnya, jika kau manusia.**

Ternyata setelah beberapa menit memanjat, ada sebuah celah, seperti lorong agak lebar. Cahaya matahari bisa menembus beberapa bagian celah gua.

Makin melangkah jauh, aku semakin melihat cahaya yang terang dari titik yang kami tuju. Mulut gua.

Aku menatap punggungnya dengan bertanya. "Berapa mulut gua yang ada di sini?"

"Percayalah, _Boo~_ hanya ada 2. Satu diantaranya berada satu arah dengan tempat air terjun tadi, di daerah Yeongu dan satunya berada di daerah dekat sungai di Sengju." _Yeongu? Sengju? Tunggu! Itu berarti aku berada di sekitar Andong! Itu berarti aku berada sekitar 200 sanpai 300 kilo meter dari rumah –Daejeon._

**P.S dari Vhy : Lihat PETA KORSEL, ya? Bayangkan saja di sana hutan lebat, yang tidak di tinggali manusia.**

Aku memandangnya dengan tak mengerti. Lalu bertanya "Bagaimana ada mulut gua di sini?"

"Aku membuat jalan pintas sendiri." Ah..aku mengerti. Dan sekarang aku mulai lelah untuk tidak kagum dengan kekuatannya.

"Apa kau _gay_?" Itu pertanyaan yang kutunda tadi.

Dia terkekeh, dan mengayunkan tangannya padaku.

"Kemarilah." Katanya masih dengan senyum. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Jarak kami hanya berbeda tiga meter.

Chuu~~~

Sebelum aku mengedipkan mata dia berada tepat di depanku dan mencium bibirku.

Aku masih membuka mata, begitupun dengan dia. Mata kami bertemu, dan dia tersenyum di bibirku.

"Jangan bercanda, _Boo~_." Ucapnya meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di mulut gua.

.

.

to be CONTIUOUODEDEDE -:_.

* * *

...huahahahhahhahahhaa..

Gimana? Gimana? CHAP ini memuaskan, kah?

Agak keburu –buru nich, editnya..ehehheehhe ^_^

Kalo masih ada Typo(s), mian v^_^v

* * *

**JAWAB PERTANYAAN :  
**

**Q1 : **Hmmm Jae ini semacam Buffy, the Vampire Slayer kah? XD Balas dendam ke kaum vampire krn ibunya dan dia jd vampire krn ulah seseorang? (Guest)

**A1 :** Bisa jadi..bisa jadi. Tapi, Heechul _eomma _itu bukan _vampir_, _guest_? **Heechul _eomma_ itu manusia.** 'Kan Heechul _eomma_ yang lahirin Jae. Karena itu, Jae jadi setengah _vampir_ + setengah manusia.. OK? (Vhy*mirror)

**Q2 : **Vhy-ya... ini rated m karena kosa kata yg digunakan atau akan ada adegan ranjang di chapter selanjutnya? (joongwookie)**  
**

**A2 : **Vhy lihat di review..ternyata ada (beberapa) yang tanya hal ini. NC. sejujurnya Vhy lagi tunggu **GE** (temen Vhy di dunia nyata) buatin NC-annya. Vhy masih kecil, jadi belum boleh baca +nulis begituan *SOK POLOS!ehehe*. Vhy udah rencanain ada NC, tapi...Vhy mau NC-annya itu dalam keadaan sama –sama menerima, mungkin? Atau seru yang dipaksa –paksa gitu, ya? Aduhh...bener deh..nggak tau yang begituan.. **kalo reader SUKANYA yang gimana? **(Vhy*mirror)

**C1 : **Tanda petik sebaiknya dirangkai dg kata pertama. Tak perlu membubuhkan spasi. Penulisan huruf kapitalnya juga perlu diperbaiki. Ayo belajar EYD lagi, biar ff-mu makin kece!  
Penasaran berapa umur Yunho. (Himawari Ezuki)

**Huaaaa...Makasih udah kritik tulisan Vhy. Vhy seneng banget. Kemarin, pas dapet review dari Himawari Ezuki, langsung tuh..Vhy buka dan edit di chap yang sebelumnya**. **eheehhehhe...emang dari dulu Vhy nggak begitu ngerti yang namanya EYD, jadi Vhy edit semampunya aja, ya? Kalo masih ada Typo(s). Maapin. Udah di usahain nggak ada, kok..ehehhehe v^_^v**. SOAL Umur U-know di sini, nanti Vhy jelasin di next chap, _ne_~? (Vhy*mirror)

.

Vhy*mirror's NOTE :

Readernya banyak, Silent readernya juga. Huaaaaaaaaaaa! Mau baca FF Vhy yang lain? Lihat Profil. Mau kenalan sama Vhy *emang ada?*, PM aja, OK? Vhy juga sangat menghargai kritik. Vhy suka kritik (jangan kasar -kasar nanti Vhy nangis). ^_^. Terus jangan soal CAST, COUPLE, ato GENRE, ya? entar Vhy nangis juga.

Oh..iya. Maaf, Vhy belum bisa balas review di sini. Vhy bingung mau balesnya gimana. Seriusan deh. Tapi.. mulai chap depan, Vhy usahain Vhy bales review di sini *biar kayak author lain kata **GE***. **GE** bilang bales review itu penting! ehehhehe.

SEE ya!

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	4. Mideoyeo (BELIEVE ME)

**THANKS TO :**

**-GOD-**

**joongwookie * **Himawari Ezuki** * L Hyemi * **jae sekundes** * KimsLovey * **Nanaki Kaizaki *** Guest (1) * **Guest (2)** * dianaes * **Juuuchan** * Guest (3) * **kkyong** * Jung Hyun Ri * **Park July** * ****Dini Kusuma** * demikyu** * ****park yooki * **viekrungysweetpumkin** * gwansim84 * **zhe** * YuyaLoveSungmin * **fippo** * Lady Ze * **Cherry YunJae** * irengiovanny * **han eun ji** * Taeripark * **Casshipper Jung** * UMeWookie * **aoi ao** * * **lipminnie** * ninanutter116116 * **puthri mala99** * timeh * **VoldeMIN vs KYUtie ***** **yoon HyunWoon** ***** Lana Park ***** **rly c jaekyu * **Nyonya Park** * I was a Dreamer * **Phoenix Emperor NippleJae** * mita * **yoshiKyu** * HunLay * **dzdubunny** * azahra88 * **ueshima-sama ***** **nunoel31** ***** tmkazjj *** jejevan ***

* * *

**Summary :**

"..bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh ketika kau harus menjilat bagian tubuhku?" / "aku tidak perawan!" _Uppsss,,,_/_  
_"Kau harus bersikap layaknya _yeoja_ agresif, dan sedang terangsang!.." /

**.**

**.**

**HALFWAY to the GRAVE**

**by : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

Cast : **Jung Yunho + Kim Jaejoong**, and another cast

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE + REAL WRITER (JEANIENE)!**

**GENRE : Fanfasy/Hurt-Comfort/Suspense/Crime/Romance**

**.**

**WARNING : GS, Typo(s), general LIFE** –not as DBSK member- ^_^

.

.

**NOTE :**

ALL POV is **KIM JAE JOONG**!

_Italic for saying inside!_

.

**NOTE ++ :**

**Bagian PERCAKAPAN U-KNOW = BOLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

^!HAPPY READING!^

* * *

Chuu~~~

Sebelum aku mengedipkan mata dia berada tepat di depanku dan mencium bibirku.

Aku masih membuka mata, begitupun dengan dia. Mata kami bertemu, dan dia tersenyum di bibirku.

"jangan bercanda." Ucapnya meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di mulut gua.

V

V

V

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya di sebuah batu besar di atas mulut gua 'buatannya'.

Dari sini aku melihat hutan lebat. Seperti hutan tropis yang letaknya di daerah pedalaman. Belum tersentuh manusia. Aku bisa melihat mobilku terparkir 10–12 meter dari tempatku duduk.

"**Jika kau ingin menjadi pembunuh **_**vampir**_** yang handal, kau harus lebih dulu mengenal mereka lebih baik.**" Dia mulai menjelaskan dengan santai.

Suasana teraneh yang pernah kualami. Dia _vampir_. Dan sekarang aku sedang duduk bersamanya untuk membahas cara terbaik membunuh _vampir_ lain. _Dia lebih tidak peduli dengan kaumnya sendiri, bukan?_

"**Yang pertama, sinar matahari. Sinar matahari tak berpengaruh apa–apa kecuali membuat kulit kami memerah. **_**Vampir**_** tidak akan terbakar atau meleleh seperti di film–film yang kau tonton.**"

"Bagaimana dengan berkilauan. Aku melihat kulitmu berkilau tadi. Bahkan sekarang juga." Aku memotong pejelasannya, dan menunjuk tubuhnya yang sedikit berkilauan di bawah terik matahari. _Musim panas yang indah bukan?_

"_**Vampir**_** menyamarkankan kilauan tubuh mereka di balik **_**sunblock, Kitten~**_**...**

**...Karena kulit kami bisa berkilau seperti kaca. Tapi...**

**...Kami memang tidur di siang hari, karena kekuatan terbesar kami muncul saat malam hari...**

**...Itulah poin yang harus kau ingat...**

**...Di siang hari, kami lebih lemah, lebih lambat, dan tidak waspada. Terutama saat fajar...**

**...Di saat fajar, kau akan mendapati sebagian besar **_**vampir**_** sedang bergelung di tempat apapun yang mereka sebut tempat tidur...**

**...Seperti yang bisa kau lihat? tempat tidur, bukan hanya berarti peti mati untuk kami...**

**..Oh, memang sebagian **_**vampir**_** kuno tidur di dalam peti mati. Tapi...**

**...Kasur juga tempat yang tepat, **_**keujji~**_**?**"

Dia menatap belahan dadaku sambil meyeringai, saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

BLUSSHH! Aku gugup, SIAL! _Jangan artikan apapun dari tatapan itu, Jae.._

"**Ah.. sebagian **_**vampir**_** menggunakan peti mereka untuk memancing mangsa...**

**...Biasanya untuk manusia dengan tingkat penasaran dan keberanian tinggi yang berusaha meneliti kebenaran keberadaan kami...**

**...Kemudian, kami akan menyerang tiba–tiba, dan menyantap makanan...**

**...Sesekali aku juga melakukan hal itu...**

**...Intinya, jika kau berpikir untuk menghancurkan **_**vampir**_**? Coret sinar matahari dalam list senjatamu.**"

Dia memberi jeda. Aku bernafas keras. Sejujurnya aku ingin menunjukkan padanya jika aku bosan. Meski ada beberapa informasi yang baru kutau dengan mendengar penjelasannya.

"**Salib. Kecuali salib yang dilengkapi belati perak seperti milikmu, salib tidak berpengaruh apapun. **_**Vampir**_** hanya akan tertawa ketika kau menodongkan salib, sebelum mereka menerkammu...**

**...Tapi, sepertinya kau sudah tau akan hal itu. Selanjutnya kayu. Seperti yang telah kau sadari, kayu bisa membuat tubuh kami tergores dan kesal, tapi tak cukup untuk menghentikan kami untuk menerkam mangsa...**

**...Air suci...**

**...Oh, ayolah! Mungkin lukaku akan lebih parah jika ada seseorang yang melempar sekantung kotoran ke wajahku...**

**...Pointnya, **_**Kitten~. **_**Segala hal yang berbau agama takkan berguna jika kau menghadapi **_**vampir**_**. Satu–satunya keuntunganmu adalah, jika kau mengeluarkan salib khususmu itu. Mereka akan tertawa, dan mati setelahnya.**" Dia mengatakannya seakan kami sedang dalam acara minum teh semi formal dengan beberapa kawan pengusaha lain. _OH!_

"Kau tak takut aku menggunakan informasi ini untuk menyerangmu?" Aku bertanya sambil mengedikkan bahu. Aku pun tak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku hanya bertanya?

"**Dengar, **_**Kitten~**_**...**

**...Kau dan aku harus saling mempercayai satu sama lain untuk meraih tujuan kita.**" Dia menjawab tepat kearah mataku, aku terkunci oleh tatapannya.

"**Aku akan menjelaskan dengan cara sederhana...**

**...Jika aku menatap matamu dan melihat ada kemungkinan kau menghianatiku, aku akan membunuhmu.**" Tatapannya semakin dalam. Aku tau dia benar–benar serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatku takut.

"**Baik...**

**...Mungkin itu tak membuatmu cukup takut, karena kau **_**yeoja**_** pemberani...**

**...Tapi ingat ini : Aku pernah mengikutimu pulang di malam sebelumnya, **_**Kitten**_**. Apa ada orang yang kau cintai di dalam rumahmu?...**

**...Karena jika ada, maka aku sarankan untuk jadi kucing baik, dan menuruti perintahku. Jika kau berani menentangku...**

**...Kau akan hanya hidup cukup lama untuk melihat rumahmu itu terbakar beserta seluruh penghuninya...**

**...Jadi, jika kau memang berniat menghianatiku, Pintarlah berbohong, lalu bunuh aku segera. **_**Arraseo**_**?**"

Sambil menghirup udara, aku mengangguk. Aku mengerti. Oh...Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengerti.

"**Lagi pula...**" suaranya berubah ringan lagi, lebih ceria. "**...aku bisa memberi apa yang kau inginkan.**"

_Dia berubah menjadi seorang salles sekarang?_ Meragukan!

"Darimana kau tau apa yang kuinginkan?"

"**Oh, ayolah, **_**Boo~~**_." Dia terkekeh, sambil mengangkat tangan untuk membenarkan rambutnya.

"**Kau menginginkan apa yang diinginkan oleh anak yang di telantarkan. Menemukan siapa yang menghamili **_**eomma**_**mu. Kau ingin mebunuhnya, dan menghadiahkan kepalanya pada **_**eomma**_**mu, **_**keujji**_**?**"

Aku menatap U-know.

Dia mengatakan dengan lantang sesuatu yang bahkan tak berani kupikirkan. Tapi dia benar, salah satu alasanku membunuh _vampir_ dan memutilasi korbanku, adalah..

...Jika dia adalah _orang itu _aku bisa langsung menghadiahkan kepalanya untuk _eomma_ku. Dan setelahnya, kuharap _eomma_ memaafkanku atas kelahiranku yang...berbeda.

"Kau bisa membantuku menemukannya?" aku bertanya langsung. Aku benar–benar serius jika berhubungan dengan _eomma_ dan _orang itu._

"**Kemungkinan besar aku mengenalnya. Aku kenal banyak jenis **_**makhluk abadi**_** di dunia ini. Percayalah, **_**Kitten**_**...Tanpa aku, kau hanya sedang mencari jarum dalam jerami.**"

"katakan, U-know.."

"**Begini, misalnya soal usia **_**appamu...**_" aku langsung menatapnya tajam saat mengatakan kata **'**_**a**_**'** itu.

"**Maksudku ****usia **_**orang itu**_**. Berapa umurmu? Dua puluh satu?**"

"Dua puluh dua, 2 bulan lalu."

"**Wahh...Berarti kau mencantumkan usia dan alamat palsu di SIM dan STNKmu, Kim Jaejoong?**"

Haaah, baiklah. Dia menggeledah tasku, aku tak begitu heran. Dia bahkan menelanjangiku. Sepertinya aku tak bisa mengunakan data itu lagi untuk membodohinya, atau kabur darinya.

"Lanjutkan." Dia menyeringai, saat mendengarnya. Dia tau, aku sangat membutuhkan informasi ini.

"**Jika di pikir –pikir, lagi **_**Boo~**__" _Suaranya lebih santai dan ringan, dia tersenyum.

"**Kau adalah pembohong, tidak sabaran, licik, pemilik identitas palsu, pembunuh...**"

"apa maksudmu?"

"**Kau juga bermulut kotor, dan seorang penggoda.**" Dia terus memandangku naik turun, dan mengatakannya. Seperti dia tidak bermulut kotor dan mesum saja!

"YA!"

"**Kembali ke topik awal, **_**Kitten**_**.**" Oh...Dia mempermainkanku.

"_**Eomma**_**mu megandungmu berapa bulan? Empat?Lima?**"

"Lima bulan." Aku mejawab singkat, lalu mengernyitkan dahiku. Aku memasang wajah bertanya padanya.

"**Begini, **_**Boo~**_**. Ketika seseorang berubah menjadi **_**vampir**_**, butuh waktu beberapa hari sampai seluruh fungsi manusianya menghilang sepenuhnya...**

**...Oh, detak jantung akan berhenti seketika. Begitu juga dengan nafas...**

**...Tapi, beberapa hal lain membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama...**

**...Seperti kelenjar air mata akan berfungsi normal selama dua atau tiga hari. Setelahnya warnanya akan menjadi pink, karena perbandingan kadar air yang lebih rendah dari darah.**" Aku mendengarnya. Benar–benar mendengarnya agar aku menemukan _orang itu_.

"**Lalu saluran kencing...**

**...Mungkin **_**vampir**_** baru, akan kencing sekali dua kali dalam minggu pertama untuk membersihkan sisa –sia air seni dalam sistem tubuhnya...**

**...Dan yang terpenting, **_**Kitten**_**...Dia masih memiliki perenang di dalam kantungnya.**" Dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan menepuk pangkal pahanya.

"Apa?" Aku tidak mengerti.

"**Kau tau, **_**Boo~**_**...**

**...Sperma. Jika kau ingin menggunakan istilah teknisnya. Dia masih memiliki sperma hidup dalam kantungnya...**

**...Nah, itu hanya mungkin terjadi jika dia adalah seorang **_**vampir**_** baru. Paling tidak sampai seminggu...**

**...Dengan begitu, kau bisa langsung tau berapa umurnya di tahun **_**vampir**_**. Mencocokkannya dengan kematian yang terjadi di waktu dan tempat yang tepat, sesuai dengan deskripsinya...**

**...Dan, BINGO! Kau temukan **_**appa**_**mu!**"

Aku tercengang.

U-know benar. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja aku bisa mendapatkan informasi sebanyak itu. Lebih banyak dari yang _eomma _katakan padaku.

Jika begitu...

Aku bisa menemukan _orang itu_ dengan cepat jika aku tetap bersama U-know, sekaligus membunuh _vampir_ yang masih berkeliaran di sini. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memilihkan buruanku. Yaaah.. aku bisa menerimanya. Jika aku bisa hidup cukup lama.

"**Sepertinya kau mulai mengakui kemampuanku. Dan mau bekerjasama. **_**Keujji?**__"_

"Kenapa kau membantuku menemukan _orang itu_? Dan yang lebih penting lagi...

...Kenapa kau membunuh kaummu sendiri?" Aku mengabaikan yang diucapkannya dan mengajukan pertanyaan balik. Aku harus mengetahui apa tujuan U-know sebenarnya.

"**Aku membantumu menemukan **_**appa**_**mu, karena aku tau, **_**Kitten~**_**. Kau lebih membencinya dibandingkan kau membenciku...**

**...Jadi, aku bisa memotivasimu untuk melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.**" Aku tak peduli lagi bagaimana U-know menyebut _orang itu._

"Lalu?"

"**Alasanku untuk membunuh **_**vampir?**_**...**

**...Kau tak perlu mengurusi hal itu. Ada banyak hal yang kau pikirkan sekarang...**

**...Aku cukup mengatakan, bahwa memang beberapa orang pantas dibunuh, dan itu berlaku untuk manusia juga **_**vampir**_**.**"

Aku belum bisa mengerti, kenapa U-know mau bekerjasama denganku. Mungkin, semua yang dikatakannya hanyalah kebohongan. Dia hanya sedang mengulur waktu untuk megoyakku di waktu yang tepat. Aku tak mempercayai siapapun. Terlebih jika dia _vampir_.

Tapi...

Untuk saat ini aku tak punya pilihan lebih bagus selain mengikuti permainannya, dan menguak informasi lebih banyak sekaligus mencari tujuan U-know sebenarnya melakukan kerjasama ini.

Jika sampai minggu depan aku masih hidup, aku akan sangat terkejut.

"**Kembali ke pokok pembicaraan, **_**Kitten**_**...**

**...Pistol. Pistol tak akan berpengaruh pada kami. Hanya ada dua pengecualian untuk penggunaan pistol...**

**...Yang pertama jika kau beruntung langsung bisa menembak leher dan membuatnya putus, dan yang kedua adalah jika pistol dengan peluru perak kau gunakan untuk menembus jantungnya dan membuatnya hancur...**

**...Tapi, kau tau **_**Kitten**_**, itu tak semudah yang kukatakan...**

**...Takkan ada **_**vampir**_** yang berdiri diam menunggumu untuk menyerangnya...**

**...Kemungkinan dia akan lebih dulu menyerangmu dan meletuskan pistol itu ke mulutmu yang terbuka karena terkejut.**" Dia tertawa saat mengakatan kalimat terakhir. Mungkin dia sedang membayangkan adegan itu.

"**Tapi, peluru perak terasa sakit jika mengenai kulit **_**vampir**_**...**

**...Jadi, kau bisa meletuskan pistolmu untuk memperlambat gerakannya, dan menikamnya sebelum dia marah padamu.**"

"**Pencekikan, penenggelaman, gas beracun...**

**...Tak akan berpengaruh...**

**...Kami hanya menghirup udara sesekali untuk membaur dengan manusia...**

**...Ah, kau juga akan menemukan **_**vampir**_** yang bernafas sekali dalam beberapa menit...**

**...Itu berarti mereka sedang kelelahan dan membutuhkan oksigen untuk me-**_**refresh**_** darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah dan menyegarkan penampilannya...**

**...Setrum listrik, makanan beracun, obat bius, alkohol tak juga berpengaruh...**"

"Kau yakin tak perlu mengujinya? Aku sedikit tak mengerti."

Aku memotong segera. Aku berniat mencoba teori yang dikatakannya dengan dia sebagai objek percobannya. Haha!

"**Jangan mulai lagi, **_**Kitten**_**. Kita adalah partner. Jika kau mulai melupakannya, aku bisa mengingatkanmu tentang apa yang akan menimpamu, jika berniat berhianat.**"

"aku hanya bercanda."

U-know menatapku dengan sorot yang menegaskan bahwa ia tau aku sedang berbohong. Tapi, ia membiarkannya dan meneruskan penjelasan panjangnya.

"**Intinya, kami sulit ditaklukkan. Entah bagaimana kau bisa menghabisi sembilan belas **_**vampir**_**. Mungkin mereka hanya terlalu bodoh.**"

"Hei!" _Apa maksudnya itu? Jadi dia pikir sembilan belas vampir yang kubunuh itu hanya vampir bodoh?_

"Jika kau tak menyuruhku menyetir, aku pasti sudah menaburi bunga mawar ungu di kuburanmu!"

"_**Kitten**_**~, menurutmu kenapa aku memaksamu menyetir?...**

**...Kau ini masih pemula. Masih hijau...**

**...Hanya ada satu cara untuk bertarung, dan itu adalah cara kotor...**

**...Ingat ini. Kau bertarung hingga salah satu pihak mati...**

**...Ini bukan pertarungan judo atau habkido...**

**...Kau takkan bisa menang hanya dengan mencapai nilai tertinggi.**"

"aku mengerti." Aku menjawabnya setengah bergumam. Setuju dengannya, tapi masih tidak terima.

"**Cukup. Kita kembali ke pokok bahasan kita...**

**...Aku sudah memaparkan semua kelemahan **_**vampir **_**dan senjata yang tak mungkin kau pakai...**

**...Sekarang, kelebihan kaum kami...**

**...Kecepatan, ketajaman penglihatan, pendengaran, penciuman, dan kekuatan fisik melebihi manusia...**

**...Ditambah lagi kami memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pikiran manusia..**"

"Kau bisa mengendalikan pikiranku?"

Tiba-tiba mata U-know berubah menjadi merah terang, dan menatap lurus ke mataku. Aku tenggelam dalam tatapan itu.

"**Datanglah padaku..**" bisiknya sambil mencondongkan tuduhnya ke arahku.

"Tidak akan!" Tegasku segera. Aku merasa merinding dan seakan ada yang mendorongku untuk mengikuti perkataannya.

"**Tidak. Tampaknya tidak bisa...**

**...Mungkin karena garis keturunan **_**vampir**_**mu. Tapi...**

**...Masalahnya sekarang, Berapa besar kekuatan kami yang kau miliki?**"

"Aku bisa melihat dengan baik, dan kegelapan tidak berpengaruh padaku...

...Aku lebih cepat dari semua orang di lingkunganku...

...Aku bisa mendengar dari jarak jauh...

...Mungkin tidak sejauh dirimu, tapi terkadang di malam hari, di kamarku, aku bisa mendengar _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ku yang sedang berbisik-bisik tentang aku di lantai bawah."

Aku terdiam, menilai ekspresi U-know. Kurasa aku terlalu membuka urusan pribadiku.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan pikiran...

...Tapi, jika aku bisa melakukannya, kurasa orang-orang akan berperilaku lebih baik padaku."

_OH SHIT! Aku membukanya lagi..._

"Bagaimanapun juga.." Aku memutar bola mataku untuk memutus tatapan U-know padaku. Dia terlalu menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku tau aku lebih kuat dibandingkan rata-rata manusia...

...Ketika aku berumur 16 tahun, aku bisa mengalahkan tiga orang _namja_ yang lebih besar dari tubuhku...

...Dan saat itulah aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ke...abnormalanku." Aku mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan lirih.

"Tapi, aku rasa gigiku tak pernah mencuat dengan cara yang aneh. Hanya saja mataku akan berubah, ketika aku marah. Itu saja."

"**Biar kuluruskan...**

**...Kau baru menyadari keunikanmu saat usia enambelas tahun. Lalu apa yang dikatakan **_**eomma**_**mu sebelumnya?**"

"Tidak ada. Dia akan marah-marah dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menunjukkannya pada siapaun hanya itu."

"**Apa yang **_**eomma**_**mu katakan tentang ayahmu?**" _Bukankah kau terlalu banyak bertanya, U-know?_

"Tidak ada. Aku mengetahuinya dari anak-anak lain. Mereka selalu memanggilku anak haram semenjak mereka bisa bicara." _Aku tak akan menangis karena ini._

Aku memejamkan mata. Kurasa U-know takkan berhenti bertanya jika masih ada potongan cerita yang tertinggal.

"Seperti yang kubilang, saat aku berada di usia puber, aku menyadari bahwa aku...berbeda. Aku tak seperti remaja biasanya. Aku lebih suka berkeliaran saat malam hari...

...Dan saat fajar, aku baru akan tidur...

...Tapi, saat tiga orang pemuda menyudutkanku, aku baru mengetahui seberapa buruknya diriku."

"**apa yang mereka lakukan?**"

"Mencemooh, berkata buruk tentangku, mendorongku ke sana-kemari saat aku berada di kebun ceri milik eomma saat malam hari...

...Aku hanya bersikap biasa. Tapi...

...Salah satu diantara mereka memanggil ibuku pelacur, dan aku tak bisa mengedalikan diriku...

...Aku memukul yang paling dekat denganku, menonjok perutnya dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter, aku memukul kepala seorang lagi, dan mengatukkan giginya ke tanah hingga darah memenuhi mulutnya, dan yang satu lagi, aku memelintir tangan kirinya lalu menginjak tangan itu...

...Sejak saat itu, mereka tak menggangguku lagi. Tidak juga ada panggilan dari polisi atau keamanan yang kudapat karena perkelahian itu...

...Aku pulang kerumah dengan utuh, tanpa goresan. Dan tidur...

...Lalu saat ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas, _eomma_ku masuk ke kamarku dan memukuli kakiku tanpa ampun dalam diam...

...Aku marah, tak bisa mengendalikan diriku, dan hampir menyerangnya ketika ibuku menyodorkan cermin ke wajahku...

...Aku melihat mata merah terangku untuk pertama kalinya...

...Dan, saat itu aku tau _eomma_ku tak bermaksud melukaiku, dia hanya mencoba menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya dengan membuatku marah." Aku berhenti mendongeng dan melihat U-know. Dia tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Matanya masih lurus menatapku.

"Lalu dia menjelaskan beberapa hal...

...Dan enam bulan kemudian, aku membunuh _vampir_ pertamaku." Air mataku menggenang, tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya. Aku langsung berdiri dari batu dan berbalik memunggungi U-know.

"Omong-omong tentang _eomma_ku, aku harus menghubunginya. Dia akan khawatir dan menyangka bahwa aku telah menjadi mangsa _vampir_." Aku akan melangkah, hingga U-know tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di depanku.

"**Saat kau melemparkan pisau ke dada kiriku, aku menyadari tingkat akurasimu cukup bagus...**

**...Coba pikirkan, jika pisau itu beberapa senti saja ke bawah...**

**...Pasti kau sudah benar-benar menaburkan mawar ungu di makamku, dan mengencinginya sambil tersenyum.**" U-know berkata santai dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku training hitamnya.

"**Kita akan melatih kecepatan, akurasi, kekuatan, dan daya tahanmu.**" Finalnya, memandangku naik turun.

"**Mungkin lima minggu untuk berlatih fisik, dan seminggu untuk..memperbaiki penampilanmu.**"

"Apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?" _AKU TIDAK TERIMA!_

"**Tidak ada yang terlalu salah, hanya saja...**

**...Buruan kita adalah **_**vampir**_** kelas kakap, **_**Boo**_**~...**

**...**_**Jeans**_**, dan **_**tanktop**_** takkan berhasil. Kau tidak tau seberapa seksi dirimu, ketika memakai pakaian seksi, _Boo_~.**"

"Ya Tuhan...Aku akan—"

"**Berhentilah mengeluh dan ikut denganku. Ponselmu ada di dalam gua. Telpon dia, dan pulanglah sore ini. Besok, temui aku di sini etelah kau selesai kuliah.**"

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Latihan keras. Jangan ucapkan kata itu untuk apa yang kulakukan sekarang.

Sangat amat tidak cocok sekali.

Aku disuruh berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi mobil balap.

Satu-satunya alasan aku terus berlari adalah ada U-know di belakangku dengan membawa cambuk besar yang siap mengenai tubuhku jika aku terlalu lambat.

Aku tersandung batu, akar pohon, pohon tumbang, dan lubang-lubang di hutan, Aku sangat kelelahan, hingga aku telah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar muntah.

Pingsan tak membuatku terhindar dari latihan. U-know akan membawakanku air dingin dari sungai, menyiramkannya ke wajahku hingga aku sadar, dan meneruskan latihan selanjutnya.

Setelah itu, aku melempar pisau ke pohon-pohong dengan jarak 15-20 meter dengan terus bergerak _zigzag_, hingga kuku jariku mengapal bahkan terasa akan putus dari telapak tangan dan kakiku.

Versi U-know tetang angkat beban, adalah mengangkat batu sebesar tubuhku sambil memanjat tebing. Tiap kali aku jatuh, dan memasang wajah memelas, dia akan langsung menambah beban di punggunggku dan terus memaksaku naik ke atas tebing.

Jika aku terluka, dia hanya akan melihatku dan melemparkan salep, atau perban dan membiarkanku mengobati diri sendiri. Sekarang aku mulai bertanya dalam diriku. _Bukanlah lebih baik mati? Di sini aku sudah merasa mati 50 kali dan hidup lagi._

Tapi, saat aku berkata terus terang, U-know akan langsung mengubah warna matanya dan mencuatkan taringnya. Baik..itu cukup membuatku meneruskan latihan lagi. Aku harus terus hidup untuk beberapa alasan.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Setelah empat hari, U-know mengijinkanku menikmati kuliah tanpa latihan, dan kembali ke rumah Jumat ini.

Meski kuliah bukan prioritasku, setidaknya aku harus bisa lulus dan menyandang Sarjana.

"Kau jadi jarang di rumah, Jaejoong-_ah_." Itu pertanda awal jika _eommaku _tengah curiga.

"_Eomma_, aku sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan di universitas. Beberapa pelajaran berjalan buruk." aku menjawab begitu saja, sambil berjalan melewatinya di ruang tamu.

"_Jae_, ingat. Kau-"

"Aku tau, _eomma_. Aku akan belajar lebih baik, dan membunuh _vampir_ lebih banyak."

"Bagus... Itu yang _eomma _mau. Sekarang tidurlah.."

Hanya itu percakapan yang kulakukan dengannya. Begitulah _eomma_.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Awal minggu ke-2, aku sudah tak tahan. Kami terus melakukan latihan itu, dan dia terus memperlakukanku dengan sangat kasar. Aku tidak tahan.

Saat latihan angkat beban, aku langsung melemparkan batu besar itu ke arahnya dan bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya.

Seeet..

Dia langsung menghindar dan tepat di depanku. Aku mencoba bertarung dengan tangan kosong dengannya. Aku pukul kepalanya, dan ditangkis, aku berputar dan mencoba mengoyak lehernya dengan sebatang ranting yang baru kuambil.

PLAAAK..  
Dia menamparku keras, hingga aku terkapar. Pusing sekali, lalu aku merasakan tendangan di perutku dan terlempar ke belakang.

"_**Kitten**_**, kita adalah patner.**" Kata terakhir itu yang kudengar. Aku pingsan.

V

V

Aku terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir ke tenggorokanku sedikit demi sedikit, dan membuatku bisa membuka mata, melihat dengan jelas.

"**Kita akan latihan lagi.**" Ucap U-know santai, menjauhkan teluntuk berdarahnya dari mulutku. Seakan tak terjadi apapun sebelum ini.

Entah karena penyeranganku tadi, entah memang begitu urutan latihannya, kini aku dan U-know berhadapan, dengan kedua tangan megepal di depan dada. Pertarungan tangan kosong.

"**Posisikan tubuhmu untuk pertahanan.**" Dia berucap singkat, hampir bersamaan dengan pipiku yang ditonjoknya.

"**K****osentrasi, **_**Kitten**_**.**" Ucapnya lagi, dan menendang tungkai kiriku, hingga aku jatuh berlutut.

_Kurasa dia sedang balas dendam! BRENGSEK!_

Dia mengangkat wajahku dengan mencengkeram daguku ke atas.

"**Tunjukkan hasil latihan satu minggumu padaku.**"

PLAAAAAK...

Tamparan itu mengakhiri ucapannya, dan diteruskan pukulan pukulan lain darinya.

Dahi, dagu, bahu...

Dia terus memukulku dan masih duduk berlutut. _SIAL! SIAL!SIAAAAAAAAAAAAL!_

DUG..

Seperti digerakkan otomatis, aku menangkis tangannya yang akan memukul pipi kananku dengan tangan kananku. Aku segera berdiri dan melompat mundur.

Aku merasakan tubuhku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, darahku berdesir lebih cepat, dan mataku lebih tajam untuk mengetahui pergerakannya.

Dug, DUG, DUK,,

Aku menangkis lagi pukulan dan tendangannya. Aku meraih batu besar di belakangku dan melemparkan ke arahnya. Kulihat dia menyeringai tipis.

Takk..

Batu itu mendarat terpencar, setelah sebelumnya U-know memukulnya kuat, dan membuatnya hancur.

Srrtt...

Aku berlari ke belakang tubuhnya, berniat memelintir lehernya dari belakang.

Dia berbalik dan kami berhadapan, Dia tersenyum tipis sambil mendorongku menjauh.

"**Matamu, **_**Kitten**_**.**" Ucapnya lirih 13 meter dariku, aku masih bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas.

Aku tak mempedulikan apapun, dan langsung berlari tepat ke arahnya. Aku meraih ranting pohon, dan berniat melemparkannya tepat ke arah dada kiri U-know. _Matilah Kau!_

Srrtt...

U-know menghindar dan langsung memukul tengkukku. Sakitnya hanya sebentar, dan aku langsung memegangi lengannya, dan mengarahkannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Aku ingin mematahkan tangan itu. Tapi dia bersalto dan membalikkan keadaan, kini tanganku yang siap patah, atau terpisah dari tubuhku.

nggrrAAHH...

Kurasa itu desisan atau rauman dariku, U-know memukulkan sesuatu yang tupul ke arah kepalaku..sangat sakit...aku tak sadarkan diri.

V

V

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir ke tenggorokanku, seperti sebelumnya. Lalu aku menemukan diriku duduk bersandar di pohon, dengan pergelangan berdarah U-know berada di mulutku.

"Menjijikkan." Aku langsung menepis pergelangannya dan segera bangun.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau hidup dengan meminum darah menjijikkan itu?"

"**Kebutuhan mengalahkan selera. Kau akan belajar mencintai apa yang kau butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup.**" U-know melihatku, dan tersenyum manis.

Sepertinya itu sindiran darinya. Aku membutuhkannya, tapi aku membencinya.

Sepertinya, aku harus bertahan sedikit lagi. Berasama U-know aku bisa meningkatkan kemampuanku dan membunuh banyak _vampir_. Sekaligus bisa mengorek informasi tentang_ orang itu_.

"Semoga saja darahmu tak mengubahku menjadi _vampir_."

"**Percayalah,**_** Boo~**_**. Kau tidak meminum cukup banyak darah untuk bisa mengubahmu menjadi **_**vampir**_**...**

**...Tapi, karena kau terus menggerutu, aku akan menunjukkanmu prosesnya...**

**...Pertama aku harus menghisap darahmu hingga kau nyaris mati...**

**...Ada trik khusus untuk melakukannya. Yaitu aku harus menghisap cukup banyak darahmu tanpa mengambil terlalu banyak...**

**...Kemudian, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan darahmu, aku akan membuka urat nadiku, dan membiarkanmu meminum darahmu melalui aku...**

**...Semua darahmu akan kembali ke tubuhmu dengan sedikit campuran darahku...**

**...Itulah triknya...**

**...Tapi, **_**vampir **_**itu harus sangat kuat untuk melakukannya. Karena setelah kau bangkit, kau akan menjadi liar dan tak terkendali...**

**...Kau hanya tau bagaimana caranya mencari makanan...**

**...Tetesan darah yang kuberikan hanya cukup menyembuhkan lukamu...**

**...Darah itu bahkan tidak bisa menggantikan energimu yang hilang...**

**...Sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh ketika kau harus menjilat bagian tubuhku?**"

BLLUUUSSHHH!

Aku langsung menunduk, dan menatap tanah dekat jari kakiku. _Menjilat dia bilang?_

"**Nah, satu lagi...**

**...Berhentilah melakukan itu...**

**...Wajahmu selalu memerah seperti matahari terbenam jika aku mengatakan sedikit saja hal yang berbau mesum...**

**...Kau harus bersikap layaknya **_**yeoja**_** agresif, dan sedang terangsang!...**

**...Tidak akan ada **_**vampir**_** yang bisa kau bunuh jika kau sudah pingsan karena malu menahan pembicaraan mesum. Keperawanan akan membuatmu terbunuh**"

"aku tidak perawan!" _Uppsss,,, satu masalah pribadiku muncul lagi._ Kenapa dia selalu memancingku untuk mengatakan hal-hal pribadi seperti ini?

"**Wah, wah, wah...ternyata **_**Boo**_** cukup liar, **_**ne**_**~?...**

**...Siapa kiranya **_**namja**_** yang sangat bersabar menunggumu?...**

**...Tapi, itu tak membuatku menganggapmu tipe **_**yeoja**_** berpengalaman, meski kau telah menawarkanku bercinta saat kita pertama kali bertemu...**

**...Bahkan itu membuatku bertanya- tanya...**

**...Apakah kau akan menikamku setelah atau sebelum nafsumu terpuaskan...**

**...Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka mati sambil tersenyum puas—**"

Aku menamparnya, Atau setidaknya aku mencoba menamparnya, Sebelum dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku.

"Jangan bicara padaku seperti itu!...

...Sudah cukup aku mendengarkan hinaan semacam itu saat remaja. Hanya karena _eomma_ melahirkanku di luar ikatan pernikahan, bukan berarti dia pelacur...

...Dan jika aku bukan perawan, bukan berarti aku pelacur juga...

...Lagipula, itu semua bukan urusanmu...

...Karena kau sendiri mungkin sudah memperkosa semua gadis di berbagai desa, sebelum kau menghisap darah mereka. Sedangkan aku...

...Aku hanya tidur sekali dengan namja yang kucintai, dan setelahnya dia mencampakkanku...

...Sehingga cukup bagiku untuk tidak lagi merasaka gairah semacam itu. Cukup, Aku tak mau membicarakannya lagi."

Aku marah dan menekan banyak kata dalam rentetan kalimatku. Aku ingin membuatnya mengerti kalau itu adalah bahasan yang sangat sensitif untuk seorang _yeoja_.

U-know menurunkan tangannya perlahan, bersama tanganku yang masih dicengkeramnya. Dia menatapku dalam, dan aku langsung memutuskan tatapan itu. Aku tak perlu dikasiani.

"_**Kitten**_**, aku minta maaf. ..**

**...Tapi, hanya karena tetanggamu yang tidak mengerti sebenarnya dan hanya berprasangka buruk padamu, atau **_**namja**_** yang merenggut keperawanmu...**"

"Hentikan...Sudah hentikan...

...Aku bisa melakukannya. Kau bilang aku harus lebih agresif bukan? Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, kita tak akan membahasnya lagi."

"**Dengar, **_**Boo**_."

"Gigit saja aku!" cetusku, lalu berjalan pergi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, U-know tak menyambut tantanganku, dan ia juga tidak mengikutiku.

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan sedikit lambat, dan hasilnya aku pulang terlalu larut. Aku hanya menemukan seluruh lampu rumah yang telah redup.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Hari berikutnya, Latihan usai lebih cepat. Matahari hampir tenggelam, dan aku sudah duduk di atas kap mobilku untuk istirahat.

Entah kemana U-know. Selesai latihan, aku meninggalkannya.

Aku mulai bosan, dan belum berniat pulang..

Aku berhenti ketika aku sampai di batu di atas gua, yang biasa kugunakan untuk membahas teori tentang _vampir _bersama U-know.

Aku memandang lurus ke depan, dan membuang pandanganku jauh.

Aku bukan sedang berpikir, ataupun bersiap membuat keputusan. Aku sedang mencoba menutup lukaku rapat -rapat, setelah U-know membukanya kemarin.

Latihan yang kami lakukan tadi, hanya U-know yang bicara. Aku hanya diam, tapi tetap memperhatikannya.

"_**Boo~**_" Sedetik lalu aku merasakan aura _vampir_, dan suara itu muncul.

"Pergilah..." Bukan bermaksud mengusir. Aku hanya ingin sendiri.

"**Kau tau **_**Boo~**_**...**"

"Aku tak tau. Pergilah..."

"**Haaahh.**" Hembusan nafasnya sangat jelas, seiring aku yang merasakan udara di sekitarku bergerak. U-know berjalan mendekat. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Dia berada di samping kananku sekarang, sedang menengadah.

"**Aku minta maaf. Aku salah bicara kemarin.**" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, tatapannya sangat lembut, meski aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas dengan sudut mataku.

"**Kau tau, **_**Boo~**_**. Aku yakin yang dikatakan orang padamu...Bukanlah hal yang benar.**"

Aku yakin kalimatnya belum berakhir..

"**Baiklah. Kau bermulut kotor, pembunuh, pembohong...**"

PLAAAK...

Dia membiarkanku menampar pipinya, lalu dia tersenyum.

**"..tapi, **_**Boo~**_**. Kau menyayangi _eomma_mu...**

**...Kau melakukan ini demi _eomma_mu, 'kan?...**

**...Itu berarti kau berbeda dari yang mereka katakan. Kau bukan pelacur, atau penggoda.**"

"Kau pernah mengatakan aku penggoda." _Benarkan?_

"**Kuyakin, saat kau melakukannya untuk pertama kali adalah ketika kau menggodaku untuk bercinta di club, hari Sabtu tiga minggu yang lalu. **_**keujji**_**?**"

Aku tersenyum sinis ke arahnya, masih diam. Aku ingat ketika ia menyebutku tak berpengalaman.

"**Bukankah **_**eomma**_**mu diperkosa?**"

"U-know..." Jangan bahas hal ini lagi.

"**Mereka hanya tak tau yang sebenarnya terjadi...**

**...Mereka hanya berpikir yang mereka ingin pikirkan...**

**...Dan tak ada yang salah di sini...**

**...Bukan kau, bukan juga **_**eomma**_**mu...**

**...Kau juga sama bukan? **_**Namja**_** itu membodohimu, hingga membuatmu melakukan hal yang tak kau inginkan. Kau dicampakkan sekarang...**"

"U-know..." Jangan terusakan, U-know. Aku tak mau mendengar kelanjutan kisah itu.

"_**Boo**_**~, dengar...**

**...Bukankah sekarang kau baik –baik saja?..**

**...**_**Namja**_** itu sudah tak berarti lagi bukan?...**

**...Kau sudah menjadi kuat. Kau hanya tinggal berubah menjadi seorang yang sedikit terbuka, dan semua akan lebih baik –baik saja.**" Aku mendengarkannya dan terus membuang pandanganku jauh kedepan. Tanganku kumasukkan ke training panjang yang kupakai.

"**Jadi, **_**Boo**_**~. Luka itu...**

**...Cobalah untuk menyembuhkannya dengan kenyataan yang ada...**

**...Kebenaran yang kau miliki...**

**...Kebenaran jika **_**eomma**_**mu bukan pelacur...**

**...Kebenaran bahwa kau tak membutuhkan **_**namja**_** itu lagi...**

**...Kebenaran bahwa kau bukanlah seorang yang aneh...**

**...Kau berkemampuan **_**Kitten**_**. Kau istimewa, bukan aneh. Bisakah?**"

Aku menoleh kearahnya perlahan. aku melihat ada sebuah ketulusan dalam mata musangnya yang coklat terang itu. Lalu U-know tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau benar.." Sadar atau tidak, aku tersenyum membalasnya.

Air mata yang tadi menggenang di kelopak mataku mengalir turun, karena senyum yang kuangkat.

Jika tadi aku aku merasa air mata itu akan jatuh menjadi bentuk _real_ dari kesedihanku, sekarang air mata itu mengalir dengan perasaan lega karena kenyataan yang telah terbuka, dengan bantuan seorang _vampir_. U-KNOW.

.

.

**to be CONTINUOUDEDEDE-:_._._._.**

* * *

Maaf, sekarang baru bisa update!

(karena permintaan maaf tidak mungkin cukup, Vhy memperbanyak jumlah kata dalam chapter ini, jadi 4000-an kata lhoo..)

Vhy baru aja pegang laptop dan baru bisa ketik secara express chap ini.

(semoga tak ada Typo.s)

SEMOGA MEMUASKAN !

#PLAAK

* * *

**BALAS REVIEW CHAP 3:**

**yoon Hyunwoon : **Iya ini next chapnya...semoga suka ^_^

**jongwookie** : Waduh...kayaknya joongwookie adalah pecinta _hardsex_, ne? ^_^

**jae sekundes** : Iya, Vhy juga kasian sebenernya, tapi Vhy suka tulis adegan berdarah gitu..ehhhee. Danke~ udah mau tunggu next chapnya...semoga suka... ^_^

**irengiovanny** : Adegan YunJae yang romantis- romantisan? udah tuh...di adegan terakhir chap 4..ehhhehehe..Masih kurang? Nanti Vhy tambahin. ^_^

**Lady Ze** : Percayalah! U-know akan lebih kejam lagi, #PLak! enggak..enggak# ^_^

**Nyonya Park** : Haduh...Danke~. Chapter ini adalah pembuktian Vhy masih semangat nulis FF! ^_^

**I was a Dreamer** : Haduh kenapa bingung mau review apa? review apa aja...diterima kok... ^_^

**zhe** : Iya. Vhy rencanya mau lanjutin cerita menurut Vhy sendiri. Jadi..tunggu aja, ne~? ^_^

**Park July** : Semua akan terungkap tuntas di chap -chap selanjutnya. Hanya itu yang bisa Vhy sampaikan. #Ala-alaArtis ^_^

**Himawari Ezuki** : Huaaaa...Danke~ buat koreksinya *sekali lagi*. Kok malah kebayangin mereka ciuman? #Muka-nggak-ngerti ^_^

**Guest** : Makasih mau tunggu lama..Ini kelanjutannya ^_^

**rly c jaekyu** : Yunho _vampir_ yang sopan? TENTU BUKAN ! #ketawa setan# ^_^

**Guest** : Huaa... benarkah? Danke~ ^_^

**Pheonix Emperor NippleJae** : Iya, ini kelanjutannya. Makasih udah ma tunggu ini FF. ^_^

**mita** : Huaa...Mita tungguin updatenya, ya? (Vhy juga tungguin review mita kok #PLAK) Danke~. Tapi maaf ya. Vhy nggak bisa update lebih cepat, karena sekolah tetap prioritas. tapi, Vhy usahain buat cepet update, kok? sabar aja ya... ^_^

**KimsLovey** : Haduh sabar ne~ *ikutan tebar lope-lope*. kalo Jaejoong nggak di _healing_ sama U-know, biar Vhy aja yang sembuhin... #PLAAAK-BOOMMM ^_^

**dzdubunny** : Iya, moga aja beneran makin mantep. ^_^

**yoshiKyu** : Tunngu aja dendamnya lanjut apa tidak #PLAAK. NC? akan ada tapi tidak intens tiap chap. Vhy mau fokus sama jalan cerita YUNJAE di FF ini. OK?

**nunoel31 :** Iya. Vhy bikin FF YUNJAE dengan penuh cinta kok! ^_^. Jadi, Vhy nggak kan pernah bosen ! ^_^

* * *

REVIEW nggak REVIEW Vhy makasih, apalagi yang udah repot-repot buat pencet itu kolom Favorite sama Follow,

TAPI VHY harap saling menghargai aja,

(Yang sider jangan banyak-banyak dooonk,,, setreeesss Vhy liatnya di statistik T,T. Kayaknya pas habis baca, kalian enggan komentar karena FFnya jelek. KOMENTAR DEH! Nanti biar Vhy tau salahnya dimana? ^_^)

V


	5. Training!

**Summary :**

"Ada kencing arwah di celanaku! Kau bisa bayangkan seberapa menjijikkannya itu? HA?" / "**Lepaskan dalamanmu. Kau tau? Celana dalam, renda, jaring-jaring..." / **_ingatkan aku untuk menggiling kejantanannya!_

**.**

**.**

**HALFWAY to the GRAVE**

**by : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

Cast : **Jung Yunho + Kim Jaejoong**, and another cast

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE + REAL WRITER (JEANIENE)!**

**GENRE : Fanfasy/Hurt-Comfort/Suspense/Crime**

**.**

**WARNING : GS, Typo(s), general LIFE** –not as DBSK member- ^_^

.

.

**NOTE :**

ALL POV is **KIM JAE JOONG**!

_Italic for saying inside!_

.

**NOTE ++ :**

**Bagian PERCAKAPAN U-KNOW = BOLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

^!HAPPY READING!^

* * *

Ini adalah hari Jumat di minggu ketiga.

U-know mengumumkan bahwa kami akan berdarmawisata.

Hapus kata Museum, atau bangunan bersejarah dari pikiranmu.

Ini malam hari, dan aku sedang menyetir. U-know duduk di samping kananku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Matanya berkilat merah dengan taring yang siap menancap ke suatu benda yang dapat dihisap darahnya.

_Jangan bilang ini saatnya makan malam untuknya._

Jam menunjukkan 10:10 PM.

Jalanan hanya diterangi satu atau dua lampu di titik-titik tertentu. Aku tak tau kemana arah tujuan kami. Dia hanya mengatakan, "Ke kiri, _Kitten_~. Ke kanan, _Kitten_~. Perhatikan tikungan di depan." Perkataan-perkataan seperti itu. Dan aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

Kalau perkiraanku tak meleset, kami sedang berada di daerah Samcheok. Dari gua, kami terus saja mengarah ke utara, dan sesekali berbelok ke arah timur. Jarak yang kutempuh sekitar 100 sampai 150 kilo meter dari gua. Apalagi, sekarang kami sedang menyusuri jalan pinggir pantai.

Tunggu!

_Apa dia sedang mencari tempat untuk menghisap darahku dan membuang jasadku agar tak diketahui siapapun? Tapi..gua tempatnya tinggal juga tempat yang cocok untuk melakukannya._

Ada sebuah mobil polisi yang kami lewati. Aku berpikir sejenak untuk menghentikan mobil atau tidak. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku takut pada U-know. Terutama U-know dengan taring, dan mata merahnya.

"**Berhenti di simpangan itu**."

Ucapnya jelas, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanyaku, U-know langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke hutan di sebelah kiriku.

Semenit kemudian, dia kembali sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya. _Bau darah!_

Seketika aku keluar dari mobil dan mendekati tempatnya berdiri.

Plaaak!

"Siapa yang kau bunuh, _eoh_~?" Aku berteriak tepat di depannya.

_Jadi dia menyuruhku mengantarnya sejauh ini hanya untuk membantunya mencari manusia sebagai makanannya? JANGAN BERCANDA!_

"**Kau harus bertanya, apa yang yang sudah kubunuh.**"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengarkannya. Aku menyibak semak dan dahan pohon rimbun yang tadi dilewati U-know. Aku tak merasakan apapun, tapi ada sebuah aroma, dan kuyakin itu darah.

DEG!

Mataku melebar. U-know benar. Harusnya aku bertanya apa yang telah dia bunuh. Bukan siapa yang telah dia bunuh.

Aku langsung berbalik menuju _pick-up_ku dan menyalakan mesin, tanpa menunggu ejekan U-know tentang apa yang kulihat di balik dahan itu. Seekor harimau besar yang terkapar dengan leher terkoyak.

Tak kukira dia bisa meminum darah hewan.

V

V

Kami sedang berhenti di depan sebuah palang.

Tak ada jalan kemanapun.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan tujuan darmawisata ini? Aku rasa kau tidak dengan tiba-tiba ingin berburu lobster atau membangun rumah kecil, dan hidup bahagia selamanya, _keujji_?"

"**Kita sampai. Dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah...**"

Dia menjelaskan dengan cepat, tanpa jeda. Matanya tetap lurus ke arahku. Dan saat kalimat terakhir dia memberikanku sebotol minuman keras oplosan.

"Tunggu. Biar kuluruskan. Kau ingin aku pergi ke bukit itu, masuk ke pekuburan, lalu membuat keributan. Menyogok seorang –ah..sebuah arwah gentayangan bernama Kim Jongin dengan minuman ini, agar aku bisa mengintrogasinya?"

U-know mengangguk pasti. Dan menyodorkan sebuah pulpen dan note kecil.

"**Tepat sekali. Pastikan kau menulis semua nama dan usia setiap gadis yang disebutkan Jongin padamu. Akan lebih bagus jika arwah itu meyebutkan bagaimana mereka meninggal.**"

"Aku menolak." Aku menjawab tak kalah pasti. Tak ada perjanjian yang menyebutkan aku harus mengintrogasi seorang hantu.

"_**Boo~**_**. Jika kau beruntung, introgasi ini akan membawamu membunuh lebih banyak **_**vampir**_** lagi.**"

Dengan nafas berat aku keluar dari mobil. Aku menuju ke sebuah bukit tak jauh dari sana.

Aku mendaki bukit itu, dan di baliknya terdapat sekumpulan makam tak terurus dengan sebuah pohon besar di ujung pandanganku.

Tak ada lampu, dan bulan sedang sabit. Aku menajamkan pandanganku menuju pohon itu dan melihat batang yang membujur. Benar kata U-know. Aku melihat bekas-bekas tali di sana. Bekas hukuman gantung.

U-know mengatakan jika ini adalah pemakaman untuk narapidana dengan hukuman mati dan seumur hidup. Kim Jongin. Orang yang –ah..maksudku arwah yang akan kutemui ini adalah salah satu diantara narapidana itu.

Sayangnya dia bukan pembunuh atau penjahat. Dia hanyalah korban dari permainan hukum. Tubuhnya telah terkubur, tapi rohnya tertahan di sini karena ia masih menyimpan dendam pada seorang hakim bernama Choi Siwon. Karena Choi siwon-lah yang menjatuhi hukuman mati hanya karena menjadi saksi mata penemuan korban pembunuhan 89 tahun yang lalu. Choi Siwon telah mati. Tapi dendamnya belum bisa ia lepaskan.

"Jongin...Kim Jongin, Keluarlah!" Aku berteriak seraya mengetuk-ngetuk batu nisan dengan tulisan Jong In Kim, yang hampir tak terbaca.

"Halo? Ada siapa di dalam?" Aku masih berteriak dan mendekatkan telingaku ke tanah tepat di depan nisan itu. Mungkin Jongin bisa mendengarku?

Baiklah!

Aku mulai kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Aku bahkan tak percaya jika hantu, setan, arwah atau apalah itu namanya ada di dunia ini. Dan sekarang aku duduk di sebuah batu nisan, memanggil pemilik batu nisan itu untuk mecari informasi!

"Oh...Jongin~~! Lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu~!" aku berteriak makin kencang seraya melambai-lambaikan minuman keras oplosan yang diberikan U-know padaku.

Wuussshhhh...

Aku merasakan ada angin yang melewatiku. Agak aneh, karena angin itu terasa lebih dingin daripada yang sedari tadi kurasakan.

Seketika aku menegang dan merasakan aura yang sangat kental. Aura berbeda dari aura yang kurasakan jika sedang berada di sekitar manusia.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" Aku mendengarkan sebuah gumaman cukup jauh dari tempatku duduk. Aku tak segera mencari asal suara itu. Aku ingin memastikan siapa dulu yang bicara.

Pura-pura tak mendengar gumamannya, aku membuka botol minuman keras yang kubawa dan berteriak lagi...

"apa yang kau bawaaaaa, _Agashiiiiii_ !"

Wuussshhh...

Aku mendengarkan sebuah suara dan angin yang berhembus kencang tepat di depanku.

Kini aku melihat seorang yang tinggi dengan setelan jeans dan kaus berkerah, serta topi koboy di kepalanya. Tangannya memegang sebuah gantungan berbentuk segitiga dengan lingkaran di dalamnya (Lambang teleporter).

Tak seperti yang kupikirkan, wajahnya bersih begitupun bajunya. Kulitnya berwarna _tan_ dan matanya tak begitu meyakinkan. Sepertinya dia hanya seorang pemabuk dan berandalan di masa lalunya. Mungkin dia mati bahagia, karena dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat apa yang kubawa.

"Kim Jongin?" aku mengangkat satu alisku ketika dia mengganti-ganti mukanya ke berbagai ekspresi sambil mengejekku.

_Hantu bodoh!_

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Dia bertanya polos sambil melayang dan duduk di atas batu nisannya.

"Tentu." Aku tak memberi hormat padanya karena satu hal. Mungkin di usia arwah dia lebih tua. Tapi tidak untuk wujud dan mukanya yang masih ingusan. Mungkin dia mati di umur 18 atau 19 tahun.

"apa yang kau bawa, _aghassi_?" dia bertanya lagi dan duduk jongkok tepat di depan mulut botol minuman keras di tanganku, yang berada di samping tubuhku.

"Minumam keras, Jongin-_ah_." Aku berikap ramah. Bukan bermaksud baik, karena aku harus tetap mengintrogasinya sekarang.

_Tunggu!_

Kenapa U-know tak menjelaskan bagaimana aku harus menyogoknya dengan minuman ini? apa harus kutuangkan ke pekuburannya? Atau memegangkan botolnya agar dia bisa menegaknya? atau dengan mencripratkan minuman ini ke arah tubuhnya yang transparan itu?

"Huuuaaaaa~! Aku mauuuuuuu~~!" Hilang sudah _image_ yang kupasang berandalan padanya. nadanya sangat manja di umurnya yang mungkin 107 tahun sekarang, bahkan dibandingkan dengan anak usia 5 tahun yang meminta permen pun dia tak kalah manis.

"Minumlah, _aghassi_, Minumlah~" mohonnya padaku dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dia bergelayut di botol yang kubawa.

"_naega wae_?"

"Biarkan aku merasakannya melalui dirimu, _aghassi_.. ayolah~~"

_MWO?_

Merasakannya melalu diriku? _SHIT!_

Itulah kenapa U-know tak mengatakan bagaimana cara aku bisa menyogok Jongin! Catat ini baik-baik! AKU TAK AKAN MEMPERCAYAI _VAMPIR_!

"Baiklah aku akan minum, tapi sebutkan nama gadis yang mati belakangan ini."

"Baca saja di koran...Aku tak tau apapun tentang itu semua...Ayo minum, _aghassi_. Minumlah..."

"Ahh... sepertinya aku salah tempat untuk bertanya." Kataku sambil mengambil ancang-angang meninggalkan perkuburan sial ini.

"Byun Baekhyun 19 tahun, Mokpo. Mati dua hari yang lalu karena kehilangan banyak darah di kamar mandinya. Sekarang minum!" Di akhir kalimat dia memerintahku, dan dia sudah tepat di depanku dengan wajah jengkel.

Aku langsung menuliskannya di note dengan pulpen. Lalu aku mengangkat minuman oplosan itu.

Kuteguk sekali, dan aku merasakan tenggorakku sangat panas. Seperti meminum bensin!

Slleeepp..

Uhukk! Rasanya ada yang menembus tubuhku melalui perut.

"Ahh...sangat enak...Kenapa kau menegaknya sedikit, _aghassi_. Tambah lagi!"

Ya, Ampun! Apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Nama!" aku tak kalah jengkel ketika mendengar suara memerintah itu. Seenaknya dia keluar masuk tubuhku!

"Cho Kyuhyun 21 tahun, Gwangju. Mati hari Senin yang lalu karena dicekik, mayatnya tidak ditemukan."

Aku langsung menulisnya lagi, dengan huruf besar agar U-know brengsek itu bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

Glleekkk...

Arrgghhhh! Aku bersumpah setelah ini aku tak akan meminum minuman oplosan lagi.

30 menit kemudian, noteku penuh dengan nama, hari, dan sebab kematian. Mungin 21 atau 24 nama di sana.

"Kau yakin, tak ada yang tersisa? Mungkin aku masih bisa menyebutkan satu nama lagi." Katanya sambil tiduran di atas pekuburannya dan menepuk perutnya yang tiba-tiba buncit.

"Dasar hantu egois!"

Dengan mengatakan itu, aku berdiri sempoyongan berusaha menjauh dari pekuburan itu, dan menuju ke _pick-up_.

Sllleeep!

Aku merasakan Jongin masuk melalui tengkukku..

Ttrrssss...

Ada yang menetes dari _hotpans_ yang sekarang sedang kupakai.

Aku langsung melihat kebawah, dengan tatapan horor.

"HANTU BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN KURANG AJAAAAAR!" aku berteriak, saat melihatnya keluar dari pinggang kiriku.

Aku menunjuk-nujuknya seakan ada petir yang keluar dari ujung jariku agar dia mati sepuluh kali lagi!

"Selamat malam juga, _aghassi~"_

Entah itu Jongin, atau hanya angin yang sedang iseng, aku mendengar suara itu.

Aku tak peduli lagi. Dengan mematahkan pulpen dan terus mengumpat aku meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu!

"**Apa yang terjadi, **_**Boo~**_"

"Kau! Kau _vampir_ brengsek! Kau menipuku! Aku tak mau menimum minuman sial ini lagi!" Aku melemparkan botol itu tepat ke wajahnya, tapi meleset beberapa senti.

"**Kau meminum habis minuman ini?**" Dia bertanya terlalu santai seakan aku tengah baik-baik saja sekarang! BRENGSEK!

"**Seharusnya kau hanya perlu mencoba beberapa sesapan.**" Dia tersenyum mengejek padaku. Itu yang dapat kutangkap ketika ia melihat diriku dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa tadi kau bilang begitu?! Coba katakan padaku!" aku memelototinya. Dan dia malah meninggalkanku dan masuk ke _pick-up_, lalu menyalakan mesin.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, aku membuka pintu sebelahnya, dan masuk dengan membanting pintu itu agak keras. Aku ingin U-know tau jika dia telah membuatku tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Ada kencing arwah di celanaku! Kau bisa bayangkan seberapa menjijikkannya itu? HA?" Aku menunjuk sesuatu yang terasa basah di sela celanaku. Ah...Aku bersumpah jika ada lain waktu, aku akan membongkar makam Jongin dan menggantung tengkoraknya di pohon tempatnya mati!

U-know menyetir dengan tidak sabar. Aku mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali untuk tetap terjaga. Suasananya sangat tidak nyaman, karena kami hanya diam.

"Kau benar. Banyak sekali gadis yang mati dengan tidak wajar di Korea selatan. Kau tau siapa yang melakukannya?" Aku melihat _list_ yang ada di _note_ku itu. Haah. Kenapa banyak sekali pembunuhan tidak wajar yang tidak kuketahui.

"**Aku tidak tau,**_** Boo~.**_** Dan sebelum kau bertanya-tanya.. Tidak. Bukan aku yang melakukannya.**"

Lagi. Sepertinya U-know selalu tau arah pikiranku, bahkan sebelum aku mencoba berpikir ke arah sana.

Aku memperhatikan dirinya sedang menyetir. Sekarang kami sedang menyusuri bibir pantai dengan kecepatan 120km/jam. Cukup lambat bagi kami.

Mata U-know terus fokus pada jalanan. Kedua tangannya berada di kemudi, dan punggungnya tidak ia sandarkan. Dia terlihat tegap, berkarisma, dan...

"Kau tau?" Aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tampan." Itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Dia benar-benar mempesona di bawah sinar bulan yang membuatnya tampak begitu indah dengan lekuk tubuh samar di balik kaus putih yang hampir sama dengan kulitnya.

"Kau sangat tampan." Aku mengulangi perkataanku, dan terus menatapnya.

"**Astaga, **_**Boo~**_**. Kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri besok pagi setelah mengatakannya.**" Dia tetap fokus pada jalanan, tapi tersenyum tipis.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak akan."

"**Yang benar saja.**" U-know menggendongku.

Dedaunan yang diinjaknya mengeluarkan melodi pengantar tidur, saat U-know membawaku masuk ke hutan menuju guanya.

"**Jika kau bukan manusia setengah **_**vampir**_**, apa yang baru saja kau minum pasti sudah membuatmu mati. Ayo **_**Boo~,**_** Kita ganti baju dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang.**"

Dia menurunkanku perlahan di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Kasur jika aku tidak salah.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia membuka kaus dan _hotpans_ yang kupakai.

"Aku _dejavu_."

Gumaman itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, ketika dia hampir beranjak dari duduknya di sampingku yang telah terlentang dengan hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam.

Aku berusaha duduk dan bersandar ke kepala _bed_.

"Apa menurutmu aku cantik?" Aku mendengar diriku sendiri menanyakan hal itu.

"**Percayalah, kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat.**" Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Pembohong. Jika aku cantik, 'dia' tak mungkin berpaling dariku. Mungkin...di dalam hati'nya' yang terdalam 'dia' bisa merasakan...jika...aku adalah seorang iblis."

"**Siapa?**"

"Aku berharap aku sama sekali tidak dilahirkan."

TES..

Aku merasakan sesuatu menetes ke perutku. Bukan air liur, karena aku juga merasakan mataku memanas tiba-tiba.

"**Dengarkan aku,**_** Boo~**_**. Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang kau bicarakan, tapi kau bukanlah iblis. Tidak ada satu selpun di tubuhmu yang seperti iblis. Tidak ada yang salah pada dirimu, dan terkutuklah orang-orang yang tak bisa melihatnya.**"

Aku terus menunduk dan menggerakkan jemariku untuk menggenggam sesuatu di _bed_.

"Jongin menyukaiku. Selama aku membawakannya minuman, aku selalu bisa berkencan dengan hantu."

Aku mendengar dia terkekeh dan daguku terangkat dengan tangan kirinya.

"**Maaf mengatakan ini. Tapi, **_**Boo~,**_** kau dan Jongin tak memiliki masa depan bersama.**"

"Kata siapa?" Aku menatapnya dengan menantang. _Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu?_

U-know berdiri tanpa melepas tangannya yang berada di daguku. Dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung kami menyatu, hingga yang kulihat hanyalah U-know, hanya wajah tegasnya dengan bibir yang siap bicara.  
"Kataku."

Seraya itu dia menghilang dan tiga detik kemudian kembali dengan _training_ dan kaus longgar di tangan kirinya.

"Aku mabuk, ya?"

U-know telah menggantikan pakaianku dan menggendongku di atas punggungnya. Tanganku kulingkarkan ke lehernya, dan kepalaku berada di bahu kirinya.

Kami berjalan menuju _pick-up_.

"**Kurasa begitu.**"

Ucapnya sambil membenarkan posisiku.

Dengan perlahan dia menaruhku di kursi penumpang, dan memasangkan _savebelt_. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku.

"Jangan mencoba menggigitku." Aku tersenyum remeh padanya. aku sangat tau jika ia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigitku. Atau memang itu hanya pemikiranku.

"**Tak pernah terlintas dipikiranku, **_**Boo~.**_"

Pintu mobil tertutup, kemudian mesin mobil bergetar menyala. Aku terus bergerak tidak nyaman, karena memang _pick-up_ ini tidak didesain untuk menyamankan penumpangnya.

"**Sini.**" Ujar U-know setelah beberapa menit, dan menarik kepalaku menuju pangkuannya.

"Brengsek!" teriakku langsung duduk dengan tegap dan mentapnya tajam.

"**apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku bisa meyakinkanmu jika niatku ini sangat terhormat.**"

Aku menatap pangkuan U-know dengan sebuah gundukan samarnya dan pintu mobil yang sangat tidak nyaman, sambil menimbang pilihanku.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, aku kembali menunduk ke pahanya, dan segera menutup mata. Aku terlalu pusing dan ingin muntah.

"Bangunkan aku saat sampai di rumah."

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Selasa minggu kelima..

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Dengan ekspresi jijik dan tak percaya aku menatap bayanganku di cermin.

Selama lebih dari 6 jam aku duduk dan tiduran di _HOT HAIR_ SALON. aku di-cuci, di-_wax_, di-cabuti, di-potong, di-_blow_, di-_manicure_, di-_pedicure_, di-kelupas, di-kuliti, di-keriting, di-dandani, dan kemudian di-dempul dengan setumpuk _make-up_ entah berapa kotak.

"Tidak mungkin aku berada di tempat umum dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Aku langsung menyemprot U-know dengan teriakan ketika dia baru datang dari pintu keluar, sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan. _Darimana dia mendapat uang sebanyak itu?_

Dalam pikiranku banyak sekali film yang berputar dengan adegan perampokan, leher berdarah, dan pembuangan mayat dengan tidak manusiawi. Dengan U-know dan wanita malang sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Tanpa peduli teriakanku, U-know melangkah dan memberikan semua itu pada petugas salon, kemudian dia memelototiku agar mengikuti jejak petugas itu.

Di depanku sudah tertata sepatu _bot_, anting-anting, _push-up bra_, dan sesuatu yang disebut U-know sebagai gaun, tapi..lebih terlihat seperti gaun yang telah terpotong setengah.

Aku mengenakannya satu persatu, setelah petugas itu keluar membawa sisa kantungnya.

_Push-up bra _berwarma merah, dengan celana dalamku sendiri. Gaun hitam beludru tanpa lengan, _bot_ hitam mengkilat hampir selutut, anting besar berwarna perak.

Aku lihat sekali lagi diriku memalu cermin. _Oh God! Aku seperti pelacur dengan tarif 400ribu won!_

"**Kau terlihat memukau.**" U-know menyeringai.

"**Aku nyaris tak dapat menghentikan diriku untuk tidak mengoyak lepas gaunmu.**" Lanjutnya, dengan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

Srrtt..

Dengan gerakan cepat, U-know berada tepat di depanku, dengan sebuah benda yang siap menusuk ke perutku.

"Apa ini pasak, U-know?" aku bertanya seraya menyelubungi tangan U-know yang berada di pasak itu.

"**Dalam kasus ini yang menyentuh perutmu adalah pasak, tapi jika kau menangkupkan tanganmu sedikit saja ke bawah, **_**Kitten~**_**. Kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda.**" Dengan suara serak dan penuh gairah dia mengatakannya.

"Semoga ini adalah bagian dari pelajaran mesummu itu. Jika tidak, kuharap pasak ini melakukan tugasnya dengan benar."

"**Wah..itu sangat sangat tidak romantis. Omong-omong, kau terlihat luar biasa. **_**Bra**_** khusumu itu memberikan efek mengagumkan di belahan dadamu.**"

"Brengsek!" Makiku, menahan dorongan untuk tidak menunduk dan melihatnya sendiri. Nanti, Jika U-know sedang tidak melihat, baru aku akan memastikannya.

"**Tapi...kurasa masih ada yang kurang.**"

_Kurang? Bagian mana dari tubuhku yang masih kurang menggoda sekarang?_

Rambut blow keriting, make-up berkelas, gaun yang terpotong setengah, bot sexy, belahan dada yang sangat menggoda._ Apa lagi?_

U-know berjalan mengelilingiku, dan menaik turunkan pandangannya. Jujur saja aku agak sedikit khawatir. Seberapa burukkah kekuranganku sekarang?

"**Ah! Aku tau!**" Dia langsung berteriak dan berlonjak, seakan baru mendapat lotre.

"**Lepaskan dalamanmu.**" Seketika nadanya menjadi datar, dan tangannya ia rapatkan di depan dadanya.

"Apa?" Kuharap aku salah dengar.

"**Dalamanmu. Kau tau? Celana dalam, renda, jaring-jaring...**"

"_Micheoseo_?" Selaku. Sepertinya kau harus benar-benrar membuat batasan yang signifikan. Kemarin introgasi arwah, sekarang? Lepaskan celana dalam? Sebenarnya apa tujuanku?

"Aku tak akan memamerkan...emmm..selangkanganku pada siapapun! Tak peduli apapun yang akan kau katakan!"

"_**Boo~**_**. Kau tak perlu mamerkan...(**U-know melirik bagian bawah tubuhku, sambil menyeringai**)...selangkanganmu. seorang **_**vampir**_** akan langsung tau jika kadomu tak terbungkus. Anggap saja kau sedang memamerkan ikan di sebuah keranjang hitam terbuka ke depan hidung seorang kucing. Jadi, kau-**" U-know membelai pipiku. Aku bersumpah tangannya sangat lembut, tapi akau segera menepisnya.

"Baiklah..baiklah cukup. Aku akan melakukannya." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan atap terbuka.

"**Percayalah, **_**Boo~**_**. Aku selalu tau kapan kau memakai celana dalam atau tidak, kapan kau menstruasi, atau bahkan ketika kau hampir orgasme karena latihan perkataan mesum kita..**"

Dia terus saja mengoceh tanpa mempedulikan pegawai salon yang mungkin bisa mendegarnya.

_Oh..GOD! Jika aku selesai dengan perjanjian ini, ingatkan aku untuk menggiling kejantanannya!_

"**Bagus. Kau terlihat lebih sempurna. Sekarang kita pergi.**" Dia membawa kembali kantung belanjaannya dan menggandengku dengan tangannya yang bebas untuk keluar dari salon.

Tentu saja selelah U-know menghipnotis semua pegawai dan pengunjung lain untuk melupakan semua yang telah terjadi.

_Trik yang bagus agar kau tak usah membayar._

.

to be CONTIUNOUDUDUDU -:_._.-.-...-

**Titip salam untuk READER-deul :**

**Annyeong!**

**Yang pertama, mau bilang Danke buat Geoppa yang mau publis FF Vhy :D**

Vhy balik dengan bawa Chap 5 Halfway to the GRAVE.

Dengan tidak elitnya, cerita yang berhasil Vhy ketik kehapus gitu aja, dan nggak ke_save_ dikarenakan laptop Vhy yang tiba-tiba mati nggak jelas, dan nggak mau nyala lagi.

OKE Cukup!

Next Chap akan berjudul First Mission.

**Silahkan berfantasi dulu tentang Misi Jaejoong yang pertama, oke?**

REVIEW?

* * *

**Balas review chap lalu (t'login)**

**Guest 1: **terimakasih mau menunggu dnegan sabar ^_^

**jongwookie : **Hard sexnya sabar dulu, ok? Alasan U-know bantu jae? tunggu aja #PLAK

**novanoba : **I'm very glad to read your first review. Thank you! ^_^

**Guest 2: **motif U-know bnatu Jae, akan segera muncul.

**Guest 3: **Your review makes me thinks again, that Vhy can't read and write well. Thank you! ^_^ ~ FROM : GE

**han eunji : **Khamsahamnida ^_^

**mita : **terimakasih dukungannya, ne~! ^_^

**Jung Hyun Ri : **Semoga makin menikmati chap ini! ahahaha ^_^

**rly c jaekyu : **berpikirlah kembali tentang U-know adalah vampir yang baik #ketawa setan ^_^

**hi-jj91 : **Yunjae sweet? akan diusahakan, ne~?

**Guest 4: **Ini udah lanjut. Moga suka ?


End file.
